This Every Day Love
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to "A New Kind Of Love". Tony and Ziva are now married and raising their wild, blended family. Life has its challenges with AJ's disability, Marley's emergence into womanhood, Lily growing before their eyes, Tony's fears of the future and the past, and Ziva's conflicts about growing the family. Despite the struggles they become family, enjoying a few surprises along the way.
1. Prologue

Even though they had been legally married for over a year, together for nearly a year and a half, and had their wedding ceremony a week before. It was still surreal to Tony and Ziva that they had found each other. They had spent the first week of their two week honeymoon just wandering around Tuscany and enjoying each others company. They ate great food, drank fine wine, toured beautiful sites, and enjoyed plenty of grown up time. It was a welcome break from the complicated life they had left in America but still both were secretly anxious to be back with their crazy, blended family.

* * *

Outside the sun was just beginning to set, inside the lights were turned off accept for the light by the window which was merely dimmed. On the bedside table was a partially drunk bottle of wine, two empty plates had been scattered onto the floor. Tony's jeans, shirt, and boxer shorts and Ziva's skirt, blouse, and underwear had fallen haphazardly on the floor. The sheets were wrinkled and some of the pillows had fallen onto the floor. Tony lay awake with Ziva sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Even after their intense workout her hair still smelled of flowers and fruits. Ziva stirred in his arms, poked her little head up, and looked around the room.

"How long have I been out?" Ziva asked.

"Couple hours" Tony replied.

"We have dinner reservations in half an hour." Ziva commented, as she studied her phone.

"Shit let's get dressed." Tony replied.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Ziva asked.

"You were just so cute." Tony replied.

"Tony!" Ziva cried, playfully shoving him.

"Have you heard anything from Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Not since this morning. He said that AJ and Lily are doing great but Marley seems a bit off." Ziva replied.

"Marley's getting sick? Maybe we should head home early." Tony commented.

"She's not sick. He just said she's not herself but she may just be missing us. I always started to miss my parents after a week." Ziva explained.

"I guess you are right." Tony replied.

"Besides Gibbs would have called if she really needed us." Ziva assured.

"I guess you are right." Tony replied.

"As always, anyway we now have ten minutes. You may want to put on underwear." Ziva replied.

"Alright but if you go out like this. Well we may just get our meal free." Tony teased.

"Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo!" Ziva cried, smacking Tony hard in the chest.

"It was just a suggestion!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs was staying with the DiNozzo children, while their parents were in Italy. AJ's nurse was a great help in the afternoon and evening hours. He tried to make sure the handicapped boy was included in most activities but it was nice to have the option of just tossing the girls in his truck and not having to mess with the wheelchair van for a quick trip. He loved spending time with his grandchildren. It was great practice for when he finally got his first foster child. It had been a tedious year of applications, classes, and waiting, but he knew that it would have an amazing outcome. Marley was upstairs in her room, she'd had a rough day. Nurse Barbra was helping AJ do his daily exercises. Meaning that it was just Gibbs and Lily lying on the couch watching an old Disney movie.

"When are you going to get your babies?" Lily asked.

"They are coming next week after your parents get back." Gibbs replied.

"Does anyone else know?" Lily asked.

"Nah it's our little secret." Gibbs replied.

"What are you going to name them?" Lily asked.

"Well the baby doesn't have a name yet but the older children are Logan and Alyssa" Gibbs replied.

"How old are they?" Lily asked.

"Alyssa is five and Logan is eleven." Gibbs replied.

"You think they will be my friends?" Lily asked.

"According to the social worker Alyssa is thrilled that there is a girl around her age but Logan is a bit more weary of people." Gibbs explained.

"Well I can't wait!" Lily cried.

"Neither can I." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Marley was upstairs lying in her bed. She wished that she could explain the way that she was feeling. It had started shortly after their parents left for their honeymoon. She wasn't feeling bad, at least not at first. She just felt tired and moody. She remembered feeling like she was going to cry in World Cultures the day before. Middle school was rough but the past few days had been unimaginably challenging. It was in the last few hours that she started feeling bad. She wasn't running a fever but she just felt off. She was sore, tired, and her stomach ached. She heard a soft knock on the door and it took all she had to pull herself off the bed. She stumbled to the door and discovered that Gibbs was standing on the other side. He had a tray in his hand with a bowl of broth and red glass of orange juice, complete with a crazy straw. Something about this sight just drove her crazy. She wanted to slam the door in his face but the last thing she needed was for her parents to ground her upon returning from their honeymoon.

"What do you want?!" Marley cried.

"You didn't eat dinner and the school said you threw away half of your lunch. I am thinking that you need at least a little something." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am not hungry!" Marley snapped.

"Is your stomach hurting?" Gibbs asked.

"A little" Marley admitted.

"Well you don't feel warm but you don't always get a fever with the stomach flu. I think it would be best if you stayed home tomorrow. I want you to at least drink the juice but I will leave the tray in case you get hungry later. Get some rest and I will check in on you later." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the sequel? Does it hold up? Any idea what Marley's issue is? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Life

It was one thirty in the morning but neither Tony nor Ziva was tired. The jet-lag had worn off within a couple of days but something about their dinner had stirred their child like spirits. They had gone out dancing and were now sitting in their room watching a crappy movie with English subtitles. As always Ziva had her head rested on Tony's chest. Moments like this were what Tony lived for. He didn't get a moment like this with Becca. Between him being a young kid just out of the academy, Becca's medical bills, and then her poor health. They never had the chance for a fancy honeymoon. They had a nice trip to Becca's, grandma's cottage and they had so many other wonderful memories. Tony had worked hard to keep Becca happy even when she was trapped in a hospital bed. After it was clear that he was going to lose her. He had vowed that if he ever found love again. He would do with her all the wonderful things that she dreamed of. He still had to take Ziva to Paris and see her home in Israel but they had many years to make those memories. For now he was just enjoying the country of his people and one of the perfect moments of life. He knew that life was not perfect but every so often you got moments like this. Moments where you could literally feel God's hand around you or the universe working in your favor. Whatever you chose to believe in, you just had to hang on to these precious moments.

"I love you Ziva David" Tony whispered.

"You are the love of my life Tony DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva remained curled up in Tony's arms, her head resting on his strong chest. Until the sound of her phone ringing pulled her back to reality. She quietly pulled herself away and stepped into the bathroom where her phone was charging. She flipped the phone over and saw that it was Gibbs calling. They were only five hours in Italy. Meaning that it was around nine back home. Not extremely late but late enough to be worrisome to a mother.

"Hello?"

"Ziver?"

"Yes, is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I am keeping Marley home tomorrow."

"You are? Why?"

"Her stomach was bothering her. She isn't running a fever and isn't showing any signs of appendicitis or anything else that serious. I'm guessing it's just a bug and playing it safe by letting her take the day."

"Are the other kids feeling bad? Are you OK?"

"AJ and Lily are both fine and I am not showing any symptoms."

"Well if that's the case it could even be something she ate."

"True but I'd rather keep her home."

"Oh no that's what I would do. Well Tony and I should probably head to sleep. Call me if anything happens with Marley and give all of them our love."

"Goes without saying."

* * *

Tony perked up when he heard Ziva say Gibbs' name. It was pretty late for anyone to be calling but Gibbs was something of an insomniac. The conversation was pretty muffled but he could make out that Ziva was talking about the kids. He heard her say to call back and give everybody their love. That really peeked Tony's interests. Lucky for him, Ziva came out of the bathroom and got back into bed.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs just called me. To say that he is keeping Marley home tomorrow." Ziva replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Her stomach is hurting but he is pretty sure it's just a bug or even something she ate. Nobody else is feeling bad, so that's a good sign." Ziva explained.

"I hope it stays that way." Tony replied.

"It should and Gibbs is going to call if anything changes." Ziva replied.

"He knows to keep a close eye on AJ if he gets sick and be prepared to go to the hospital, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony, he got the checklist." Ziva assured.

* * *

Marley woke the next morning in a great deal of pain. She had been sore and nauseous when she went to bed the night before, but when she woke. She felt as if she had been simultaneously stabbed in the gut and hit by a semi-truck. She felt a strange moist feeling in her underwear. Assuming that she'd had an accident in her sleep, she checked the sheets, nothing out of the ordinary. To be safe she grabbed a clean pair of underwear and tucked them in between her jeans and "Let It Be" t-shirt. She tossed her clean clothes on the shelf, removed her pajamas and put them beside her clothes. She got on the toilet and that's when she noticed the spot. It was a huge red blotch on her white panties. She remembered when Ziva her miscarriage, she had bled down there, but no way she was pregnant. Her friend Mary Anne's cousin started bleeding from her privates and that's when she was diagnosed with cancer. Granted Mary Anne tended to massage the truth but why else would she be bleeding like this? She had missed the big day in fifth grade and despite her mom being a doctor. They didn't talk about female stuff much. Her heart raced and tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted her parents, she needed her parents.

"AGHHHHGHGHGHGHHH! HELP! HELP! AGHHHHGHGHGHGH!" Marley screamed,

* * *

Gibbs was downstairs getting AJ dressed for school, when he heard screams coming from upstairs. At first he thought that it was just Lily playing too loudly and made a mental note to speak remind her of indoor voices once AJ was changed. Then he heard screams for help. He quickly slid a towel under AJ and raced upstairs. The screams were coming from the bathroom. He burst through the door and found Marley sitting on the toilet, screaming her head off. Her underwear was crumpled up on the floor between the toilet and the tub.

"Marley? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I'm dying." Marley sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm bleeding" Marley sniffed.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Down there, from my... my... my..." Marley rambled.

"Your privates?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh-huh" Marley sniffed.

"You turned eleven a couple months ago, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Three and a half" Marley replied.

"Didn't your mom tell you about becoming a woman?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked.

"Marley, you started your period." Gibbs replied.

"What? No I thought I had to be older." Marley commented.

"Some girls start at eleven." Gibbs replied.

"What do I do?" Marley asked.

"Ziver should have supplies but I can get Breena to take you to buy stuff for yourself." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Marley sniffed.

"Hey you'll be alright. I may be an old man but I've had four wives. I know how to handle things. The most important thing. Well Shannon loved this chocolate drink concoction. I will make you some and you will feel far better." Gibbs assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Marley but at least Gibbs knows how to handle things? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Confusion

All too quickly Tony and Ziva's honeymoon came to an end. They had enjoyed a wonderful two weeks together in Italy, but all good things must come to an end. While both were eager to get back to their children and Tony was actually excited about returning to NCIS. Part of each just wanted to stay forever. To be able to spend each day in each others arms, celebrating, and enjoying life. Of course that is not how life works. Reality would set in soon for the couple, but they were strong enough to survive anything the universe threw at them. They had learned that much in the weeks following the explosion. That cost Tony his leg and very nearly took AJ's life.

* * *

The flight back to the states was nothing monumental. Ziva slept most of the time and Tony caught up on some business. Technically he was still on his honeymoon and breaking the no non essential business rule, but Ziva in a Dramamine coma was hardly romantic or a sacred memory. He had snapped a picture of her in her slumber but that was more for blackmail than memory saving. After the plane touched down they grabbed their carry on and hastily disboarded. After grabbing the rest of their luggage. They headed to the garage to get their car. The drive home was about as exciting as the flight. The only excitement of the evening was a note from Gibbs that he had taken the kids out to dinner and not to worry if they were not home. As desperate as he was to see his children, it was nice to not have to worry about dinner. Ziva was majorly jet-legged and ended up hearing up a cup of soup and taking it back to bed with her. Tony on the other hand found himself completely wired. He tossed a container of leftover chicken casserole in the microwave for himself and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the freezer. With Ziva sleeping and the kids gone the house was dark and quiet, with only the soft buzz of the microwave to keep him company. He held the juice bottle tightly by the neck, the sky was dark, but not yet black. He looked at his watch and wondered where Gibbs was. His ears were still off from the flight and suddenly he could not hear the microwave. He looked up and the timer was counting down 10, 9, 8, 7... It had all come back to him. The night in the warehouse, he was shaking and the bottle fell from his hands, the microwave dinged and he heard AJ screaming.

"Shit!" Tony cried.

* * *

Tony's car was in the driveway when Gibbs returned with the children, but the porch light was off. He imagined that he couple was beyond exhausted from the flight, and was relieved that the nurse had suggested taking the kids out to eat. The less Tony and Ziva had to mess with that evening, the better. After getting Lily unbuckled, Jethro headed inside. Judging by the utter silence he assumed that the couple was already asleep. Marley grabbed her basketball from the closet and made a beeline for the backyard. While Lily began darting around the house to show off the stuffed frog she had won from the claw machine. AJ had been having a rough day and was screaming his head off as Barbra wheeled him into the house. From the kitchen he heard the sound of shattering glass. Suspecting Marley had broken a window, he rushed inside to clean up the mess before anybody got hurt. Instead he discovered Tony standing over a shattered bottle, apple juice rapidly spreading across the floor. Tony was pale and shaking like a leaf.

"Tony?" Gibbs called.

"Boss? When did you get here?" Tony asked.

"We just got in, Marley is playing basketball, Lily is probably off greeting Ziva, and Barbra is getting AJ settled in." Gibbs explained.

"Oh that's good." Tony replied.

"Should I get the glass?" Gibbs asked.

"Glass?" Tony questioned.

"You broke a bottle." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I guess I did. I must have zoned out. It's been a long day." Tony explained.

"No need to explain. I will clean up the mess. You just get some sleep." Gibbs replied.

"I had dinner in the microwave." Tony commented.

"Eat up and then get to sleep." Gibbs replied.

"How are the kids?" Tony asked.

"Lily's really missing you, Marley is doing a lot better, but AJ is having a rough day. No fever, seizures, or anything. Just a rough go." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Come on Tony. Take your dinner and then get up to bed. Barbra clocks out a nine but I can stay over another night." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva couldn't say that she was surprised when Lily came bounding into the bedroom. The four year old was waving around a neon pink stuffed frog and cheering her little heart out. As soon as Ziva was awake. The child was jumping on the bed and into her mother's arms.

"I won a froggy!" Lily cried.

"I see that. What's her name?" Ziva asked.

"Francine!" Lily cried.

"Francine the frog, that's cute." Ziva laughed.

"Hey Ima! Guess what?!" Lily shouted.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Abba made a mess in the kitchen!" Lily laughed.

"What did he do?" Ziva asked.

"He dropped a bottle." Lily replied.

"Is that so?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Lily laughed.

* * *

After a while Lily got bored and ran off to her room to introduce Francine the Frog to the rest of her stuffed animals. From down the hall Ziva heard her youngest child laughing her little head off. She reached over and grabbed the ultrasound photo off of her side table. If her baby had lived he or she would be around nine months old right now. Probably working on walking and talking, just about to be a playmate for Lily. She had decided that she did not want anymore pregnancies but moments like this. She desperately wanted another baby. She dreamed about a tiny life growing inside of her and bringing that life into the world. She could almost smell a newborn and feel it's hair. Deep down she really did want to have at least one more, but what if something went wrong? She couldn't handle another miscarriage and it would be even worse if the baby was found to have some horrible defect in the later weeks or if it came too soon for this world. Even if everything went perfectly they could still face a loss and what if her body could not handle a pregnancy? Could she really put Tony through losing another wife shortly after childbirth?

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Tony's not as OK as he thought. How will he cope? What will Ziva decide? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. New Family

Three days after Tony and Ziva's return. There was another big day for the DiNozzo family. It was the day that Jethro Gibbs would receive his new foster children. It had been a long battle for the family's surrogate patriarch but he had finally had a trio of children placed with him. They were siblings two brothers and a sister. A baby boy, a girl right around Lily's age, and an older boy who was just a couple of months older than Marley. At the moment they were on the foster to adopt track. Jethro would foster the children until an adoption was finalized. With the children having only two living family members. One being their incarcerated father and the other being their elderly and demented grandmother. Foster to adopt was the best option for everybody involved.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs had been up most of the night before making sure that everything was in place. He had given the older boy the former guest room, the girl had Kelly's room, and the baby had the smaller room down the hall. Though he had put the crib in his room for at least the few nights. Once the children arrived he would make it clear that his door was always opened and that he would always be there for them. Tony and Ziva could not take anymore time off of work but had promised to come over as soon as they got off in the afternoon. The children were due to arrive any minute and it was getting harder and harder for Jethro to contain his excitement. He had just come back from making sure the basement's door was secured. When he heard a car pull into the driveway. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. He wiped his hands on his shirt and raced over to the front door. Standing on the other side was a tall woman in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down dress shirt. In her arms was a small blue blanket with a tiny pink face poking out. On her left side was a tall, wiry boy with slightly long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dirty pair of blue jeans and "BEATLES" t-shirt. On the right side was a short, chubby girl with long blond hair and her brother's hazel eyes. She wore a green and blue stripped dress and yellow flower sneakers.

"Jethro Gibbs I would like you to meet Logan and Alyssa." Pam introduced.

"Hello Logan and Alyssa. I am your new father." Jethro greeted.

"Hi Jethro! I'm Alyssa and I'm five years old!" Alyssa cried.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa." Jethro replied.

"Logan would you like to say anything?" Pam asked.

"Just don't hurt us like our last foster parents did. Like our father did." Logan scoffed.

"I won't" Jethro assured.

"See that you don't." Logan scoffed before brushing past Jethro.

"He's a great kid, he really is. He's just been hurt a lot." Pam explained.

"Believe me I get that." Jethro replied.

"Alright well if you will follow me. We can get the paperwork and then I will be out of your hair." Pam explained.

"How long until they are mine?" Jethro asked.

"It will be a while, you will have monthly inspections until the adoption is finalized and you will be receiving a call from your lawyer within three days to begin the process." Pam explained.

"Excellent" Jethro replied.

* * *

It was not long until the paperwork was completed and Pam's car was backing out of the driveway. Alyssa was running around the house playing with the doll he had given to her, still unnamed baby boy was asleep upstairs, and Logan was off in his room. He had barely made a sound and had locked the door to his room as soon as Pam had gotten done speaking to him. Jethro knew better than to pressure the boy into embracing his new family. He knew that it would take time for the pre-teen to come around. Pam was right, he did have a rough go. Alyssa and him had first been removed from their home when Alyssa was six weeks old and Logan was six years old. They were in foster care for two years and in that time they only spent three weeks together in an abusive home. Alyssa was only in four homes in those years but Logan was bounced around on a regular basis. The children were eventually adopted by their aunt. They were with her for three years before she and her husband were killed in a boating accident. The aunt was eight months pregnant at the time. The baby was able to be saved thanks to quick thinking but the same could not be said for the parents. Jethro understood the boy's pain and anger, and he would do all he could to bring him back.

* * *

Jethro had just enough time between getting the kids settled in and the team arriving to get a nice albeit simple dinner together. Unsure of reactions from both the children and the team. He had broken the news to the team at Tony and Ziva's welcome back party. Everybody was ecstatic and supportive of his decision and Abby had promised to be on her best behavior. It would just be a simple dinner party and everybody understood that they may end up leaving abruptly. Still Jethro was looking forward to having his entire family together.

"When's your family coming?" Alyssa asked.

"The rest of my family will be here soon." Jethro replied.

"Is anybody around my age?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes my granddaughter Lily is just about a year younger than you." Jethro replied.

"Is she nice?" Alyssa asked.

"She is amazing." Jethro replied.

"Are there any other kids?" Alyssa asked.

"A boy who is eight and a girl who is a few months younger than Logan. There is also a toddler girl who is almost three but she won't be here tonight." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Jethro and his new family get along? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Trials Of Life

Before anybody knew it a full month had passed since Tony and Ziva returned and Gibbs received his foster children. On Gibbs' part the children were doing well overall. Due to her circumstances Alyssa had been placed in Lily's preschool class instead of a kindergarten room. Logan was still pretty stand offish but Gibbs had caught him watching him work on the boat a few times. The baby had officially been dubbed Jackson Charles Gibbs, he was doing well but he was the least impacted by the tragedy. The two older children met with a psychologist twice a week and Alyssa was in a playgroup for foster children every Saturday. They had a group for older children but Logan was so far uninterested. Meanwhile the DiNozzo's were dealing with their own changes. Marley was officially a young woman, Tony and Ziva were already dreading the coming months and years. Lily was now out of the toddler stage of life. It was a hard reality for Tony and Ziva but they were grateful to see her growing up so well. AJ was about as good as AJ could be. Given his circumstances that was the best Tony and Ziva could ask for.

* * *

It was bright and early on a Monday morning, Jethro had just gotten Jackson changed and up for the day. He was now focusing on getting Logan and Alyssa ready for school. His main challenges were getting Alyssa to wear an outfit that was appropriate for school. Her Cinderella dress was cute but he doubted the school would approve of a cheap, see through dress on a five year old. He made showed her a light blue dress that resembled Cinderella's original dress but no she wanted the sparkle. He finally convinced her that she could transform into Cinderella as soon as she got home by reminding her that Cinderella wore the plain dress to work in and school was her work. His next challenge was getting Logan out of bed. The boy was barely twelve and he was already giving Jethro hell. After screaming and begging for five minutes. He did what Jack used to do to him. He filled a cup with ice-cubes and strategically placed one on the boy's face every thirty seconds until he finally drug himself out of bed. Jack used to throw ice-cubes directly at him but he doubted that would go over well at the next inspection. Luckily Logan was able to dress himself and getting the boy to eat was as easy as having food in the house. Once the older children were fed and dressed. Jethro poured himself a bowl of cereal to eat once Logan was on the bus and Alyssa was watching cartoons until carpool arrived. He double checked his calendar to make sure it wasn't his day and then went about his routine. He heard a thumping noise on the stairs and looked up to see Logan sporting his helmet and pads, thankfully just pushing the skateboard down the stairs.

"Logan you know the rules! The board stays in the shed with the bikes!" Jethro called.

"It was raining. Did you want me to get wet?" Logan asked.

"In that case it should have stayed on the porch." Jethro reminded.

"Look it didn't hurt anything." Logan scoffed.

"I know but I still don't want it upstairs. I heard about your collarbone." Jethro explained.

"That won't happen again. Besides those stairs were wooden." Logan reminded.

"I don't care. I don't want to go to the hospital." Gibbs argued.

"Whatever anyway I am riding to school today." Logan replied.

"It's six miles." Jethro reminded.

"I used to skate twice that before I came here." Logan reminded.

"Yes on Saturdays. Sorry man but you already have two tardies." Jethro reminded.

"Those weren't my fault!" Logan argued.

"Really it wasn't your fault you were flirting with high school girls and missed the bell?" Jethro asked.

"They asked about my scar!" Logan snapped.

"Trust me kid put off the whole romance thing as long as you can. I mean love is great but your just going to get your heartbroken, many times." Jethro explained.

"I know it never lasts but dang they had real boobs." Logan replied.

"Priorities" Jethro laughed.

"Right?" Logan questioned.

:Yeah right. Anyway you need to catch the bus. I'll tell you what, I have a meeting with Alyssa's teacher at ten. I will drop your board off and you can ride home." Jethro bargained.

"Fine" Logan agreed.

"That's my boy now get going." Jethro ordered.

"I'm not your boy." Logan murmured.

* * *

While Jethro was dealing with Logan and Alyssa. Tony was getting himself ready for work. Marley was already dressed and out the door. She was excited to sign up for some sort of camp over spring break. All Tony knew was that it was free accept for the camp store and a ten dollar donation for gas, at the request of the church loaning out there van for the week. Ziva was getting AJ ready for the day and Tony had managed to get Lily dressed fairly easily. He was lucky that she had gotten a new outfit over the weekend and was bursting to show it off. Once the girls were dressed and Marley was out the door. He left Lily in front of the TV and headed over to check on AJ before heading out the door. Upon stepping into his son's room he found the bed stripped and heard the shower running in the attached bathroom.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Not really" Ziva replied.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"AJ is sick. He had explosive diarrhea all over his bed, his breathing is labored, and he is running a hundred and two degree fever. Dr. Collins said that he would see him right away but I need to shower him first." Ziva explained.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Tony asked.

"Take Lily to school and change AJ's bed. I will call you as soon as they know something but I am hoping it's just the bug we all had last week." Ziva explained.

* * *

It was hard for Tony to focus on work that morning. It was always worrisome when AJ got sick. It wasn't like when Lily and Marley got sick. AJ was so vulnerable and even the slightest condition had to be addressed by a physician. As a result he was repeatedly in and out of the hospital. He had been doing so well the past few months but Tony knew that it had to break eventually and it appeared that today was that day. Sure enough his phone began to ring at exactly nine thirty in the morning. It was Ziva calling, she never called him at work. He knew before he even picked up that it was going to be bad news.

"How is he?"

"Dr. Collins sent us to the hospital. They are going to admit us."

"What's wrong?"

"He's been throwing up and and having episodes of diarrhea all morning and Dr. Collins wants a chest x-ray. I really hope it's not pneumonia again."

"Same here"

"He hasn't had a big seizure yet but he's had activity. Given his condition they are expecting a big one. That is part of why they are going ahead and admitting us."

"Do you need me to come to the hospital?"

"No this is just a precautionary thing. I will call you right away if anything changes."

"Alright well give AJ my love and let me know if you need anything."

"Just get Lily from school at noon and keep your phone on you in case Marley's school calls."

"Always and I will send Jimmy if I am in the field and both schools has his number if anything comes up."

"Perfect and don't worry too much over AJ. He probably just has our bug."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: How will AJ cope? Also when will Gibbs recognize that Logan is just a preteen version of Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Flashback

Amid Ziva's revelation, Tony excused himself from work and headed to the hospital. He knew that they were due for a hospitalization. It had been too long without a crisis. He just prayed this crisis would resolve itself quickly. Ever since the explosion, AJ's immune system was virtually non-existent and any hospital stay left him at risk for infection. Any infection could be too much for AJ's fragile body. It was terrifying to think of how quickly and easily his son could die. This was just a stomach bug, likely the same thing that had ravaged the rest of the house the week before but for AJ it could lead to so much more.

"He'll be alright." McGee called as Tony stepped into the elevator.

"I hope so, Probie." Tony called back.

* * *

The elevator had never felt so claustrophobic as it did that morning. He could almost literally feel the walls closing in on him. AJ had not always been like this. He had once been a vibrant, healthy young boy. Then it all changed in an instant. The elevator became the warehouse and AJ was lying on the floor bleeding to death. The explosion had sent back and he could hear the sound of bone being crushed under rubble. His leg was on fire but his leg was gone. He could smell AJ's skin being charred and hear his bones being shattered. He felt linoleum on his face, which didn't make sense. The warehouse floor had been rough concrete.

"Tony?! Are you OK?!" Leonard the security guard called.

"What? What happened?" Tony asked.

"You fainted coming out of the elevator." Leonard explained.

"Fine I just got a little dizzy." Tony lied.

"Dizzy? Should I call an ambulance?" Leonard asked.

"Nah I'm good. Probably just a little dehydrated." Tony assured.

"I'll get you a water." Leonard replied.

* * *

Leonard went to retrieve a water from the fridge in the security lounge. Two other security guards helped Tony stand and walk over to the chair. One of the guards helped him attach his leg and the other reached over to check his pulse. Leonard returned and Tony greedily sucked down the cool liquid. He could not believe that it had happened again. That first time he had told himself that he was just over tired. Well that may have been the case then but what was happening now? Was it possible that he was losing it? He didn't want to be weak but if he was having flashbacks and he had never seen war. Well what other option was there?

"Feeling better?" Leonard asked.

"Much" Tony replied.

"Do you need anything else?" Leonard asked.

"Nah I have to get to the hospital." Tony replied.

"Hospital?" Leonard questioned.

"AJ is in the hospital with some kind of virus." Tony explained.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Leonard asked.

"Nah I am good." Tony replied.

"Are you sure? You just fainted from dehydration." Leonard questioned.

"I am fine." Tony insisted, even though deep down he knew that he was not.

* * *

Ziva knew that she was going to be in for a long couple of days. AJ's official diagnosis was a severe case of gastroenteritis and possible beginning stages of pneumonia. It was totally selfish but she was grateful that they had admitted AJ. She could not imagine having to change AJ's clothes and the sheets every time he had an accident. Though she knew that the reason AJ was admitted was not because the doctors were concerned about her laundry but because they were concerned about AJ becoming dehydrated. A reality that made her feel even worse for her selfish thoughts but she was just so tired. She had the nurse but that was only for a few hours in the afternoon and if AJ was sick she was on her own. Tony was a very hands on father but somebody had to bring in money and that meant Tony keeping the long hours. Marley was a huge help but she was just a kid and Lily was too young to do much. In reality was pretty much on her own. It killed her to think about her reality. She felt more alone now than she had when she was a struggling single mom.

"I really am trying AJ. I hope that you realize that." Ziva whispered.

* * *

Tony used the drive to the hospital to pretend like nothing was happening and everything was just fine. He just wanted to forget the flashback and the fainting spell. He wanted to forget how weak and pathetic helpless he felt in that moment. He had calmed for the most part by the time he arrived but he was still not quite right. Part of him wondered if he would ever be OK again. He kept his head down as he entered the hospital and put a fake smile on his face when he turned into AJ's room.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"He's doing a little better but I am expecting a downturn before he recovers." Ziva replied.

"Hopefully not too severe. Do they know what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Severe gastroenteritis and possible beginnings of pneumonia. The doctor noticed a spot but he couldn't tell if it was new pneumonia or a scar from one of the other times." Ziva explained.

"Poor little guy." Tony whispered.

"At least we caught it early this time." Ziva remarked.

"So true" Tony replied.

"I guess we really can't do it." Ziva sighed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Have another baby. I want to but AJ has so many problems and takes so much of our time. It wouldn't be fair to the girls and what if I have complications and need to go on bed rest?" Ziva explained.

"We'll worry about babies later on. For now let's just worry about AJ." Tony replied.

"You're right." Ziva agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony open up to Ziva or Gibbs about his flashbacks? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Up In Smoke

That evening Tony and Ziva were faced with the difficult decision of who would be staying with AJ overnight. In the end they decided that it was best for Ziva to stay. She did better at the hospital and Tony was still not feeling himself. Tony had called Vance and said that he would not be in for at least another day. He hated taking all this time off but at least everybody at NCIS was understanding of the situation and willing to accommodate him as much as possible. After saying a goodbye to AJ he grabbed a cup of coffee from the waiting room and headed towards home. Gibbs had picked up Marley and Lily from school and had agreed to cook dinner for everybody. Tony had offered to bring something for Ziva but she said she would make do with the cafeteria food. Once he was in the parking lot he dialed Gibbs' number and let him know that he was on his way over.

"Gibbs"

"Hey boss just letting you know I am on the way."

"Great I just put dinner in the oven and it will be ready soon."

"Awesome I am starving."

"I bet is there any news on AJ?"

"He's doing a little better and as long as his next chest x-ray is unchanged or clear they are going to send him home tomorrow."

"That's great"

"It is, it's so stressful him being in the hospital. Especially with his immunity."

"Believe me I get it."

* * *

When she took AJ in that morning Ziva was not anticipating a hospital stay. Lucky for her Abby had brought her, her go bag to the hospital. She had showered in AJ's room and changed into her pajamas. Visiting hours were just about over and she would soon be exiled to the waiting room. A bell chimed twice signaling that visiting hours were over in five more minutes. One last time she returned to her post by AJ's bed.

"Visiting hours are just about over, so I have to go soon. Hopefully you will be able to go home in the morning. I know that everybody is missing you and even more I know that you hate being in the hospital. I need to speak with your nurse. You get some rest and I will be back first thing in the morning." Ziva spoke.

* * *

After dinner Marley went upstairs to double check her homework and then grabbed her basketball. She still had an hour and a half before she needed to get to bed. It took her fifteen minutes to shower and five minutes to get ready for bed. That meant she should have an hour and ten minutes to play before she had to start getting ready. She dribbled the ball on the concrete pad, counted to eight, and aimed for the basket. The ball barely grazed the rim before falling through the basket and landing on the ground in front of the hoop. As she approached the post she heard a rustling in the bushes. She grabbed her phone off of the bench and shone the flashlight towards the bush. A tall figure popped up and hastily dropped a stick from his hand and frantically ran his feet across the grass.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Logan cried.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing back there?" Marley asked.

"Nothing" Logan lied.

"Were you smoking?" Marley asked.

"No" Logan lied.

"I smell tobacco." Marley commented.

"Do you have any water?" Logan asked.

"Powerade" Marley replied.

"OK well I need water stat" Logan replied nervously.

"Jesus Christ my yard is on fire!" Marley shouted.

"What's on fire?!" Gibbs cried running through the door.

"He was smoking and set the yard on fire." Marley replied.

"Don't just stand there! Turn on the hose!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

It only took a minute to get the fire under control but Gibbs was still furious. Logan was only thirteen years old. He had no business smoking. What was worse he had set Tony's yard on fire and scared Marley. She had been out alone playing basketball barely five feet away. What if the fire had spread before anybody knew? This could have been a horrific disaster.

"Logan Theodore Rivera! You are in so much trouble!" Gibbs bellowed.

"It was an accident." Logan replied.

"Really? You accidentally lit a cigarette?" Gibbs questioned.

"I was smoking and Marley made this shot. It was amazing and then she caught me. I dropped the cigarette. I am sorry." Logan apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Go wait in the car. I am going to get your siblings ready and tell Tony what happened. We will discuss this later." Gibbs explained.

"Fine" Logan scoffed.

"Jackass" Marley whispered.

"Lesbian" Logan retorted.

"Logan! Car now! Before you end up in more trouble!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

The damage to the yard was minimal but the damage was not what Tony was concerned about. His only concern was Marley. He had no idea what he would have done if his daughter had been injured. He could replace the grass and bush that had been damaged. What he could not replace was his baby girl.

"Are you sure that you are OK?" Tony asked.

"I am fine." Marley assured.

"I am so grateful. I would be devastated if I lost you." Tony replied.

"It was just a little fire." Marley assured.

"Just a little fire that wasn't even a foot away." Tony reminded.

"Though my basketball is a little melted. I may need a new one a pro one." Marley suggested.

"Your ball is fine and Christmas is coming." Tony replied.

"Just trying it out." Marley replied.

"Well at least I know you are a DiNozzo." Tony teased.

* * *

Given the circumstances Tony decided to not tell Ziva about the fire. At least not while she was with AJ in the hospital. He had missed the fire but he had seen the still hot ash on the now scorched ground. His heart sped up in his chest as he thought back to that day. He remembered the charred ground where the warehouse had once stood. He had come back to the grounds a few days after getting out of the hospital and the ground was still burned, there were still pieces of debris from the warehouse. Pieces that could have been from his pants of AJ's clothes. Both the day he went to the warehouse grounds and in the backyard. He had been plagued by the smell of smoldering rubble, and the choking smoke.

"God, I'm really losing it." Tony whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of drama going on for the DiNozzo's and the Gibbs'. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Nightmare

Beads of sweat poured down Tony's forehead. His heart was practically beating out of his chest and he was literally trembling with fear. He hated fucking nightmares. He hated that the nightmares were back. They had started while he was in the hospital but went away not long after Ziva and him got back together. They were back now and with full force. He was suffering nightmares and flashbacks all over the explosion. He knew what was happening but he did not want to believe it. He did not want to be crazy or weak. He knew that if he came forward. They would tell him that he was not crazy or weak. It was a medical condition and nothing to be ashamed of but he was not going accept the spiel. That was just shrink talk. He knew the truth and he was not going to let this catch up with him. If he ignored it, it would go away and he would be just fine.

* * *

While Tony was dealing with his sleeping nightmare. Ziva was enduring a waking nightmare. AJ had been doing so well that evening but as the night wore on his condition had rapidly deteriorated. She absolutely despised that her son had so many complications and problems. He had been transferred from his regular room to the ICU and any hopes of being released were dashed. Instead of calling Tony at sun up, to remind him to make sure that AJ's room was ready. She was calling him in the dark hours of the early morning to tell him the bad news.

"Hello? Ziva?"

"Tony are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. What's going on?"

"They had to move AJ up to the ICU. His fever just spiked out of the blue and he started having really bad seizures."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No don't disturb the girls. AJ is stable at the moment. I will call you back if there is any change."

"Thank you and give my best to AJ. Gibbs is taking the kids to school. So I can come in, in the morning."

"Visiting hours start at eight."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Just when he thought the fire and the nightmare were the worst things that could happen. He learned that AJ had taken a bad turn. He was losing his mind and apparently his prayer for stability had fallen on deaf ears. He yearned for the days when he could just call Gibbs and have him rush to his aide but those days were gone. Now that there were little foster Giblets running around. He could not just up and leave anymore. Maybe if Logan were a better behaved child, things would be different.

"What's wrong dad?" Marley asked.

"AJ took a bad turn." Tony replied, telling a half truth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Marley asked.

"He should be alright in a few days. You know how he gets." Tony replied.

"Why does he have so many problems?" Marley asked.

"Short answer because his father is a scumbag." Tony replied.

"Just a scumbag?" Marley questioned.

"Oh he is more than that but your mom doesn't like it when I curse in front of you kids." Tony explained.

"Can I visit him in the morning or after school?" Marley asked.

"You have to be sixteen to get into the ICU. Unless his condition deteriorates further, but I am hoping he will be back on the regular floor soon." Tony explained.

"When will he be home?" Marley asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that it's soon." Tony replied.

* * *

Logan slammed the door to his room and thrust his wallet hard against the wall. He could not believe Gibbs. It was almost like being in a prison. Scratch that prison would be better. At least if he were locked up he could smoke in peace. It wasn't like he had intentionally torched Tony's yard. It was just a stupid accident. No different than if they had knocked over their grill. Yet here he was grounded until he paid off the damage.

"Don't go slamming the door. You are going to wake your sister and brother." Gibbs warned.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? You took all my allowance and I am going to be grounded forever." Logan scoffed.

"Just until you pay off the damage." Gibbs replied.

"That's going to take forever. In case you are forgetting I can't legally get a job." Logan reminded.

"When I was a boy we would work odd jobs. Ya know stuff like yard work, cleaning, baby sitting. Sometimes I would do handyman work but that's just because my dad taught me to work with tools as soon as I could walk." Gibbs explained.

"Well most people pay professionals to do that. The ones who don't can't afford to pay much if anything at all." Logan scoffed.

"I actually got you your first job and they are willing to pay you ten dollars a day for a two to three day job. So that's thirty right there." Gibbs explained.

"What is it?" Logan sighed.

"My friend Leila needs some yard work done. That will be about a day and a half, then she needs somebody to help her paint her daughter's room. That will be another day and a half but she will pay you for every day." Gibbs explained.

"Ten dollars a day for yard work and painting? What year is this?" Logan spat.

"I would say it is fairly generous for a single mom." Gibbs commented.

"Still unfair" Logan muttered.

"Logan you set somebody's yard on fire. You are damn lucky that Tony didn't want to press charges. He could have." Gibbs reminded.

"Why do I have to pay for it to be fixed? He doesn't care about the lawn. He literally said that it was just grass." Logan questioned.

"They need the yard to be even so they can easily maneuver AJ's wheelchair." Gibbs explained.

"Don't bother. He's going to die anyway." Logan scoffed.

"How could you say such a thing?" Gibbs gasped.

"Because Luke died." Logan murmured.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because all cripples die! That's just what they do! No matter how much you care for them or whatever!" Luke snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Will AJ be alright? Could Logan finally be opening up a bit? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Set Backs

The kids were at school but Tony had called in sick to work. He had said that he wanted to spend the day with Ziva and AJ. That was true but mainly he was needing to process the previous day. He had suffered two flashbacks that day and nightmares all night long. Seemingly overnight his life had become a living hell. He wondered how much longer he would be able to keep up the facade that everything was fine. He wondered how his family would react. If the children would be embarrassed or if Ziva would be ashamed. After forcing himself to eat breakfast. He showered and tossed on a pair of jeans and his NCIS sweat shirt. He grabbed his phone and checked for updates from Ziva. He had no calls or texts and she had not posted to AJ's page since the night before. He sent her a quick text, letting her know that he was on the way, and then headed out the front door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tony was driving to the hospital when he got the call. It was one of those things, where he just knew that there was going to be bad news. His phone had barely buzzed and he did not even have to see who was calling. He just knew that doom was waiting on the other end. For the first time in weeks this feeling was preceded by something other than a nightmare or the heart race before a flashback. This feeling came but he suffered no flashback. His being awake immediately ruled out the nightmare option. It was in that moment that he heard the ringing of his phone. He pulled over to the side of the road, before answering the phone.

"T...Tony?"

"I'm here Ziva? What's wrong?"

"It's AJ"

"How bad?"

"Bad, very, very bad."

"Ffpphhh, tell me."

"He officially has double pneumonia but that is the least of our worries."

"You're scaring me."

"About an hour ago he had a massive brain bleed. He's in emergency surgery now. I am sorry I didn't call you sooner but this is the first time I've had since it happened. I had all these forms to sign and the doctors needed to talk to me."

"Do they know anything? What should I do?"

"They aren't very optimistic. Just get the girls to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Of course"

* * *

Tony wait for Ziva to hang up, before dropping his phone to the floor. He rested his head on the steering wheel and began to heavily sob. The past year and a half had been filled with complications. It had just become a part of their lives, but he was not ready for this. How could he ever be prepared for even the idea of losing AJ. Ziva and him had signed a DNR when this ordeal first started. He had been revived twice and Ziva couldn't bear for it to happen again. If AJ's heart stopped, he would die. That was it. There was no time for intervention of changed minds. All it would take was a second and they would lose him forever. The nausea was overpowering. Tony flung the door open, leaned out, and heaved onto the grass. His breakfast was reduced to a puddle on the sidewalk and he still felt like he was going to be sick. Tears still flowing he grabbed his phone and called Lily and Marley's schools. He had no memory of the calls or getting the girls. He really couldn't recall anything until he was standing in the overly bright Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?" Tony asked.

"He's going to be back a while. The hemorrhage was huge. He is in for a long surgery. We may never see him again. I didn't even really get time. He went into a seizure and they kicked me out. Then they were rushing him away." Ziva explained.

"I'm not ready for this." Tony sobbed.

"How could we ever be? I mean even if it were cancer or something where we knew. How can you ever be ready?" Ziva questioned.

"God, even if AJ were grown up. Even if he were an old man. How could we ever be ready?" Tony asked.

"We shouldn't be so negative. He is a strong kid. Even if we are back to square one. Even if square one is ahead from where we end up and all hope is lost. AJ will get through. We will get through." Ziva explained.

* * *

The following hours were agonizingly long. Calls were made and periodic updates were given. Visitors poured in and out, and around the third hour Breena and Abby took the girls. Throughout the entire ordeal, Tony and Ziva clung to each other, struggling to hold back their tears. Ten hours ended up passing before the doors to the surgical hall opened. The surgeon's scrubs were covered in blood and he wore a grim expression.

"Family of AJ DiNozzo?" The surgeon called.

"Over here" Ziva called.

"We were unable to totally control the bleed but we have it is significantly smaller now. We are going to run scans in the coming hours but he is in recovery for now." The surgeon explained.

"Do they know how bad the damage is yet?" Tony asked.

"We won't know anything for sure until he wakes up but I have a bad feeling it is going to be significant." The surgeon explained.

"May we see him?" Ziva asked.

"Just as soon as he is back in his room. It should be about an hour." The surgeon replied.

"Will we be able to have our daughters in there? They are four and eleven." Tony asked.

"You will have to speak with the PICU nurses but given the circumstances. I would say that they would allow them inside." The surgeon explained.

"Thank you so much doctor. It means everything. That you at least gave us more time." Ziva sniffed.

"Just doing my job." The surgeon explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will AJ be able to beat the odds again? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. A Grim Prognosis

A long night loomed for Tony and Ziva. Gibbs took the girls for the night, so that Tony could stay at the hospital. Hard decisions were awaiting the couple in the morning. Choicest that no parent should ever have to make. The kind of choices, that made sleep impossible. Ziva who had not slept the night before, had fallen into a fitful sleep but Tony lay awake. His heart filled with dread at what morning would bring.

* * *

Marley was officially having the worst day of her life. AJ was sicker than she had ever see him. Gibbs had told her that he probably wasn't going to make it. It seemed harsh but at least somebody had cared to tell her the truth. Then to top it off she was stuck staying with Gibbs. She used to love staying with her Grandpa Gibbs. Then Logan came along and it became a nightmare. Logan was the epitome of a jackass. She still could not believe he had caught their backyard on fire. Even worse he was acting like he was the victim. All because he had to do work to pay off the debt. Marley was heading back to her bedroom, after brushing her teeth. She passed Logan's room and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was bunking with Lily and Alyssa. She didn't even mind that she had to sleep on the air mattress. She was just glad she was not stuck bunking with Logan. Of course while she wasn't sharing a room with Logan. She did still have to share a house with him. The door to Logan's room opened and the preteen stepped out, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Evening, Marley" Logan greeted.

"Get out of my face, arsonist." Marley scoffed.

"I just want to say I am sorry about AJ." Logan replied.

"Oh well thank you." Marley replied, taken aback.

"So are you going to lobby for his room after he kicks it?" Logan asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Marley demanded.

"He's dying, deal with it. I wish somebody had warned me." Logan scoffed.

"You are a jackass and I wish that it were you in the hospital instead of AJ." Marley spat.

* * *

AJ's condition did not improve over night. Tony and Ziva weren't expecting a miracle but were hoping for at least some improvements. First thing in the morning he was taken back for an MRI. This scan was literally life and death. The results would determine if they continued life-support for AJ or turned off the machines and let nature take it's course. The waiting room was spinning around Tony, he was literally sick from fear. Ziva sat beside him, clutching the arm rest so tightly, that her knuckles were ghostly white.

"How much longer?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, they will find us." Ziva replied.

"Should I call Gibbs to bring the girls?" Tony asked.

"Not until we know something." Ziva replied.

"And when will that be?" Tony asked, forgetting he had asked the same question just seconds before.

"Don't you listen?! I said I don't know!" Ziva snapped.

"Right, sorry" Tony apologized.

* * *

AJ's decline could not have come at a worse time. The flashbacks had stayed at bay and Tony did not get enough sleep for nightmares, but he couldn't shake his feeling of terror. He hated the heart palpitations and constant trembling. He hated how weak he felt and how he couldn't be strong for Ziva. He looked at his watch and shuddered. Enough time had passed, they would be getting the results of the MRI any minute now. Tony couldn't handle such an ordeal. He excused himself to the restroom and bolted from the hospital. A crushing feeling of guilt washed over him as he made his way through the sliding doors. What if this was the last time he had with AJ. He couldn't let the guilt take over. He just kept running until he collided with another man.

"Tony are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I had to get out of there." Tony wheezed.

"That bad?" Gibbs asked.

"We are still waiting but I just I can't handle it." Tony stammered.

"It's never easy getting bad news but if you run away. You are going to drive yourself crazy wondering what happened. Better just to face the music with somebody you love." Gibbs explained.

"Where are the other kids?" Tony asked.

"Lily and Jack are with Breena, everybody else went to school. Marley insisted." Gibbs explained.

"If we get bad news will you get Marley for us?" Tony asked.

"Anything you need." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Reluctantly Tony returned to the waiting room. He wanted to forget this had ever happened but Gibbs was right. He would never be able to forget. Besides Ziva did need his support, so did the girls, and so did AJ. By the time he returned the doctor was already talking with Ziva.

"Tony?" Ziva called.

"Sorry I needed air." Tony apologized.

"It's alright, I just got here." Dr. Johnson assured.

"What's the verdict?" Tony asked.

"The good news is that AJ is responding to treatments. The bad is that the bleed did significant damage to his brain. He has brain function but he is at the same stage he was at after the explosion. We also noticed increased seizure activity." Dr. Johnson explained.

"Is there hope for recovery?" Ziva asked.

"Any recovery would be minimal. The bleed damaged the same areas as the initial injury. The odds of further recovery are next to none." Dr. Johnson explained.

* * *

AJ's prognosis was as grim as it was expected. If they chose to keep him on life-support he would require a tracheotomy. He would have a hole in his neck and be tethered to a machine for the rest of his life. He would require round the clock care and only trach trained individuals would be able to care for him. Further testing showed that he was in congestive heart failure and his kidneys were shutting down. Tony and Ziva were left disheartened by the developments and summoned their family together to announce their plans. Everybody had gathered into a private room at the hospital to hear the news, there was not a dry eye in the house as Ziva began to speak.

"The news we received this morning was far from positive. AJ is back at square one, a year and a half of work down the drain. He is not going to recover this time. He is also in heart and kidney failure. In short there is no hope. His body cannot handle anymore treatments or procedures. Tomorrow we are going to have him transported back to our home. There we will turn off all life-supports and stop all medicine with the exception of pain management and let nature take it's course. The doctors said that he could last for several days but more than likely it will be a matter of minutes or hours." Ziva explained, her voice cracking.

"This isn't easy but it's what's best for AJ. He is not getting better. He has fought this battle long enough. He deserves to be free." Tony added, he could not keep it together.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope with AJ's death Sad as it is his body is shutting down and anything they do is just a stall. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. End Of The Fight

Due to the circumstances Tony and Ziva were allowed to spend the night in AJ's room. The climbed into their son's bed and contorted themselves around his tubes and wires. They clung to AJ and to each other. Marley and Lily were sleeping over as well. They were sharing the couch in the special room AJ had been moved to. Normally children were not allowed to stay the night in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit and children under twelve were strictly forbidden. Unless of course they were patients, but given the circumstances an exception was made. This would likely be the families last night together. Sadly they would not have time for bonding and final memories. AJ had not woken since before the brain bleed and he never would wake up, again. His body and brain were simply too weak. Instead the family had sat up for a while sharing stories and just enjoying AJ.

* * *

AJ was brought home at ten o'clock in the morning. He was brought home in an ambulance. Ziva made his final ride with him. While Tony drove the girls home. They brought AJ back to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. The paramedics carefully removed his breathing tube and gave him his final dose of morphine. After offering their sympathies, the paramedics left the family to say goodbye in private. Nobody spoke. They all just climbed into AJ's bed and got close to him. The family had half an hour together before AJ, left the world behind. There was no final seizure or gasp for air. He did not open his eyes or offer any signs of a final goodbye. He just went completely limp and Tony could no longer feel his son's heart beat. The family was in a great deal of pain but it came as a relief that AJ was finally free. Once it was confirmed that AJ was passed. The girls silently left their parents to mourn. Tony broke down in tears and Ziva clung to the body of her son. Sometime later Tony worked up the nerves to call the funeral home and an hour later the hearse arrived to take AJ away. They put him in a bag, placed him on a gurney, and hauled him away. Tony and Ziva clung to each other and sobbed as their son was taken away from them forever.

"Goodbye my son." Ziva sobbed, as the hearse drove away.

"I loved him. Did he know how much I loved him?" Tony questioned.

"He knew, oh Tony. The way his eyes lit up when he saw you. I am his mother, I gave him life and he never looked at me like that." Ziva assured.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked.

"We hold on to each other and do our best to move on." Ziva replied.

"What if one of us can't?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"What if one of us is hurting in another way and really can't cope?" Tony questioned.

"Is somebody feeling that way?" Ziva asked.

"No just a hypothetical." Tony lied.

* * *

Ziva David could not believe her pain. She could not believe that her son was dead. He had fought so hard for so long and now he was just gone. It was a raw and crushing feeling. She wanted to cry but all she could do was shake. She stood alone in what had been AJ's room. They would be coming to take his supplies away in the morning and it would be almost as if he had never existed, but he had existed. He had lived and he had loved. Now he was just gone and she was lost. After a while she'd had enough of starring at AJ's empty room. She went up to her room, grabbed her laptop, and logged into the Facebook page she had made for AJ. With a heavy heart, she began to type.

 _"It is with great sadness That I announce that AJ left us this morning at eleven forty five. He fell ill on Monday and was admitted to the hospital. It was supposed to be a short and simple stay. He only appeared to have a stomach virus. Unfortunately Monday night he had a drastic downturn and was rushed to the ICU. Early Tuesday morning he suffered a brain bleed. He was in surgery for ten hours but the bleed could not be stopped. The bleed affected the same areas as the initial brain injury. Soon after we were told his heart and kidneys were failing. Last night we made the agonizing decision to bring him home to die. We were transported to our home this morning and AJ was taken off life-support. He died in the arms of Tony, his sisters, and I. Thank you to all who followed us on this journey. I was never expecting to make this post but AJ's body gave out. He is free now and the pain is now gone. Please respect our privacy and I will try to maintain the page. Goodbye and thank you. Ziva D, Mother of AJ._

* * *

Tears were freely falling from, Tony's cheeks. AJ was gone, his boy was dead. The past year and a half of AJ's life had been nothing but pain and suffering. Now he was free. There would be no more hospitalizations, procedures, or therapies. He could now run free and play again. He had left behind the prison his body had become. Still Tony's heart was breaking. AJ was only ten years old. He was just shy of his eighth birthday when the explosion happened. The past year a half had been nothing but pain and complications, but AJ had never given up. He did not lose the battle. He had fought so hard but in the end he just could fight no longer. He had fought harder than anyone Tony had ever known, and now he was free. There was a degree of comfort in knowing that, but not enough to ease Tony's pain. The memory of the explosion played over and over. Tony found himself praying that he would die himself. The way he saw it, death was the only end to his pain.

* * *

 **A/N: So much devastation for the DiNozzo family. AJ is free but Tony's battle is just beginning new chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Facing Reality

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Ten year old kids weren't supposed to die. They're bodies weren't supposed to give out. There was no scenario where this was fair or even logical. Four days had passed since AJ's death and the DiNozzo family was barely holding on. The loss had hit Tony and Marley the hardest. Lily was too young to really understand and the death hadn't really hit Ziva yet. She was devastated but part of her was still in denial. Today was unanimously that hardest day thus far. Today was the day of AJ's funeral. In keeping with Jewish customs, AJ had been buried five hours after his death. It was a small ceremony consisting of only the DiNozzo's and Gibbs. Today was the memorial service, that was open to the public. The family had gathered at Slater's Funeral Home, to say one final goodbye to their only son and brother. The other mourners would soon arrive.

* * *

Marley groaned and powered her phone down. Ziva had said she could keep it on during the service. So long as she kept it on silent and didn't remove it from her purse. Marley wasn't much of a phone person to begin with. She had a cheap smartphone and a decent plan, but it didn't matter much to her. She wasn't going to lecture her friends on how rude they were to constantly be buried in their devices. She just didn't care much for technology. Today especially despised having the world in her pocket. She was sick of the phony notes of apology from her teammates. Half of the team added "When will you be back?", "Hope you're back soon.", etc. None of them cared for her or AJ. They just wanted her back on the team. Maybe she was a good player but her brother had just died. Her dad had already fallen apart and her mom could barely keep it together. Marley's feelings were complicated. She was heartbroken but she was also happy. AJ had been so sick for so long. He deserved to be at peace and free of the pain. At least that's what she told herself. She feared that she was just grateful to be free of AJ's burden. He took up so much of her parents time and she was always resented him a little. She hated that AJ wasn't able to attend her games and if the sitter backed out. At least one parent had to stay home with him.

"Marley it's time to head out there." Ziva announced.

"Coming" Marley murmured.

* * *

Ziva sat in the front row of seats, her eyes fixed on AJ's portrait. She couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. Her son was dead. Her only son was gone. She still had Lily and Marley was her daughter. Even if they did not share DNA, but AJ was her only son. He was the only one she had known since birth. She had held him in his first moments and his final moments. Her heart was shattered and destroyed. She had been denying it until now and avoiding it. Until now that is. There was no more denying it or hiding it. Sobs wracked her body as she trembled. She turned and looked for Tony but he was gone. She was truly alone in this misery.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He went to the bathroom. He should be back soon." Gibbs replied.

"I need him." Ziva sobbed.

"He's been gone a while. I will go check on him." Gibbs offered.

"Thank you" Ziva sniffed.

* * *

This was by far the worst flashback. Tony was reliving every second of the day they first lost AJ. He could smell the stuffy air of the abandoned warehouse and hear the ticking of the bomb. He was cold and alone. That bastard was standing there mocking him. He heard foot steps as Adam raced towards him. He felt breath on his face and looked up to see that piece of shit standing in front of him. What was worse he opened his mouth and began to laugh.

"Ha-ha, the brat's dead. I can be back with Ziva. Best get lost you freak." Adam taunted.

"Bastard!" Tony cried lunging for Adam's throat.

* * *

Gibbs knew that something was wrong as soon as he saw Tony's face. He was pale and sweat profusely. His eyes carried a look of terror and he seemed to be lost. All Jethro did was ask if Tony was OK and that was enough to set him off. His eyes became crazed and he lunged for Jethro's throat. The next thing the Marine knew. He was lying on the floor, Tony was holding his neck with one hand and punching him in the face and chest with the other.

"YOU BASTARD! DIE! JUST DIE! FUCK YOU, ADAM!" Tony bellowed as he attacked.

"Tony it's me. It's Gibbs, it's just Gibbs. Adam is in a coma and never will wake up." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony came too in a dark room. Judging by the starchy sheets and stale odor he guessed he was in a hospital room. A bracelet hung off his arm, the plastic felt cold and damp on his wrist. He raised his hand and read the description; "Tony DiNozzo, M, 45, PSYCH WARD, PTSD." The last time he wore a psych ward bracelet was when he was dating Jeanne and it was very different circumstances. He turned his head and saw Gibbs sitting beside him, a look of grave concern etched on his face.

"When did the flashbacks start?" Gibbs asked.

"Just after Ziva and I got back from our honeymoon." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't want to seem crazy." Tony confessed.

"You aren't crazy son. You are sick. You have PTSD. They are going to watch you for a few days and get you set up with a doctor." Gibbs explained.

"I am weak." Tony sighed.

"Tony, you watched your son get blown up, you lost your leg. Anybody would fall apart." Gibbs assured.

"What does Ziva think?" Tony asked.

"She is terrified for you." Gibbs replied.

"Am I going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be a long hard road but we have your six. You will get through this." Gibbs assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is finally facing his diagnosis. How will he come through? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Mourning

Between AJ's death and Tony's diagnosis, Tony and Ziva decided to just get away for a while. It was by no means a fancy/luxury vacation. They just headed up to Gibbs' cabin for the week. Tony couldn't return to the field until being cleared by his psychologist and Ziva's work was mainly freelance. Though she was looking to return to the office, when her bereavement leave ran out. With AJ gone and both girls in school. She had no need to be in the house. Unless Tony could not be left alone that is.

* * *

So far Tony was not exhibiting any extreme side effects, from his medication. He was meeting with his therapist twice and week, and so far doing great. The flashbacks were reduced and not as severe. He was learning to accept, that AJ was not his fault. He had done all he could to save AJ the day of the explosion but Adam's greed had been too strong. He was also working on focusing on the fact that AJ was free now. It was hard to stay positive knowing that his son had died. He woke up every morning with a broken heart. He wanted only to hold AJ in his arms and tell him how much he was loved. Instead he would have to settle for holding AJ's ashes. AJ's remains had been delivered the day before Tony and Ziva left for the cabin. He had arrived in simple box, because Tony and Ziva could not decide on an urn. Well Ziva couldn't decide. The children's urn and headstone sections of the catalog was about as soul crushing as you could imagine. Tony could not even look at that horrible book. He welled up just thinking about it.

"Tony?" Ziva called.

"I can't think about AJ's urn right now." Tony blurted out.'

"Don't worry, remember what Gibbs said? No memorial magazines, no planning, just grieving and being together." Ziva reminded.

"I feel bad leaving the girls. They are mourning too." Tony commented.

"We need this time. We need to mourn so we can parent them." Ziva replied.

"Do you think they are OK?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs said he would either come get us or send somebody to find us if anything went wrong." Ziva reminded.

"Oh yeah, right" Tony replied.

* * *

She was trying her hardest not to show it, but Ziva was extremely worried for her husband. Tony's PTSD diagnosis had unnerved her. She could not believe she had missed all of those signs. How could she not see that her husband was in trouble? He had become withdrawn and vacant since returning from their honeymoon. She had seen him turn pale and shake for no reason, she had heard him wake up screaming in the night. The signs were all there and yet she had missed them. She had missed every sign. If he had not attacked Gibbs in the bathroom. Tony may have never received his diagnosis. She owed so much to Gibbs. He had saved the man she loved. He had spared her family from further grief. Tony's diagnosis was hard and disheartening but at least they had answers. At least Tony was getting the help he needed. He would heal one day and the family would get through it all together.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva whispered.

"I love you too." Tony replied.

"I thought you were sleeping." Ziva commented.

"Can't get to sleep. Don't want to use the meds though." Tony replied.

"You are taking your other pills though, right?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah but the sleeping pills make me nervous. If I really can't get to sleep, I will try them." Tony assured.

"Just take care of yourself." Ziva insisted.

* * *

Marley's life was officially shit. Her brother was dead, her father was sick, and she was stuck living with Logan. She respected her parents need to get away. She just wished that she could live anywhere but in the same house as Logan. She had finally quit the basketball team. It was a hard decision but she could not stand the bullshit anymore. She wished that her friend's really cared for her and not for a game. Besides she was sure her parents would need extra help. Tony was battling PTSD and everybody was mourning for AJ.

"Yo Marley!" Logan called.

"What do you want, moron?!" Marley called back.

"Gibbs is going to the store. Best come along if you want anything good!" Logan explained.

"Are you going?" Marley asked.

"I want the triple chocolate ice-cream. So hell yeah." Logan replied.

"He's going because he's grounded and this is part of his punishment." Gibbs corrected.

"Whatever I am still getting my ice-cream." Logan scoffed.

"No you aren't young man." Gibbs replied.

"FINE!" Logan snapped.

"So do you want to go?" Gibbs asked, Marley.

"Is everybody else going?" Marley asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Fine" Marley sighed.

"That's a good girl." Logan cooed.

"Logan!" Gibbs barked.

"Idiot" Marley scoffed.

* * *

After a challenging shopping trip. Gibbs was relieved to be home. Jack had screamed the whole time, Lily and Alyssa kept running off, and Logan and Marley kept arguing. This was one of those moments. Where he really regretted becoming a dad again at fifty-five years old. At least he would be back down to three at the end of the week. Despite Logan's issues. He was still on the foster to adopt track, with all three children. It wouldn't be easy but what was? He had just collapsed onto the couch when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning he pulled himself up and made his way to the front. Standing on the other side of the door. Was a petite woman, who appeared to be in her mid twenties, with Israeli features. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a baggy shirt and pair of blue jeans.

"May I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am looking for a Ziva David. Her neighbor said she was staying here." The woman explained.

"Ziva's children are here. Ziva and her husband are out of town at the moment." Gibbs explained.

"When will she be back?" The woman asked.

"End of the week." Gibbs replied.

"Uh OK. If I leave my name and number. Could you tell her to contact me as soon as possible?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah sure" Gibbs replied.

"My name is Ruth Joseph." Ruth replied, scribbling down a name and number.

"Alright Ruth, I will tell Ziva you came by." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is Ruth and why is she looking for Ziva? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Returning Home

Just like that the week was over and it was time to return home. In the old days it would have been time to return to normal, but for Tony and Ziva. There was no more normal. They had buried their son and Tony had been dealt a life altering diagnosis. All they could really do anymore, was try to navigate through the pain. It was not going to be easy but their girls needed them. With heavy hearts, Tony and Ziva packed up their belongings, locked up the cabin, and headed towards home. The week away had given Tony and Ziva much needed time of mourning. They were sill devastated and no where near healed, but they were through the first hurdle of grief. From here it was balancing their own grief and helping the girls cope. They were eternally grateful to Gibbs for giving them this week. Truly if it were not for him. They would never be able to even remotely grieve, their beloved AJ.

"Did you call Gibbs and let him know we are heading home?" Tony asked, as Ziva climbed into the van.

"I will when we get back in service." Ziva replied.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be weird. Returning to our home and seeing, well you know AJ's empty room." Ziva explained.

"That about killed me." Tony admitted.

"Maybe we should move." Ziva commented.

"Can we afford it?" Tony questioned.

"We will have to stay in our house before it sells and if we can't find a place before we need to get out. We can stay with Shirley in the meantime. She offered up her place. At the funeral." Ziva explained.

"I hate to make the girls move again but I really can't stay there." Tony explained.

"Same here." Ziva agreed.

* * *

Marley was at her wits end. As if spending a week with Logan the jackass wasn't bad enough. The creep had been following her around all week. He seriously would not leave her alone. It was like a creepy combination of a puppy and a legit stalker. Could not wait for her parents to get back and take her home. After this week. She vowed to never go near that freak again. She didn't care what she had to miss out on or how her parents felt. She could not stand that asshole. She wished that Gibbs would just put him into a group home. It was a terrible thought but the way she saw it. Logan was beyond help and long since had been.

"Hey beautiful. I hear you are leaving me." Logan commented.

"Yes! My parents are coming home and not a moment too soon!" Marley snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan questioned.

"That you are a jackass and I cannot stand you." Marley hissed.

"Hurtful" Logan moaned.

"Well you know what they say. The truth hurts." Marley spat, before turning and leaving the room. Her parents could not get home fast enough.

* * *

About halfway home Tony and Ziva pulled into a gas-station. Tony ran into the bathroom, while Ziva filled up the tank. She leaned against the van and watched as the tank filled up. It was weird to think this would be the last time she would be filling up AJ's van. With him gone, they no longer needed the modifications. It was not worth the expense and with the lift. There was only one spare seat. Unless they removed Lily's booster seat. They had taken it for the weekend, because it handled better than Tony's car. Ziva was putting the car up on Craigslist that weekend and already had a lead on a minivan. Still it was not going to be easy to let go of a part of AJ. It was ironic; she could not even look at her son's room but was struggling to let go of his van. She just wished that things were easier for them.

"I called Gibbs" Tony announced as he returned to the van.

"What did he say?" Ziva questioned.

"To travel safe and everybody was looking forward to our return." Tony explained.

"Did he say anything about the girls?" Ziva asked.

"Just that they missed us and Marley really wants to go home." Tony replied.

"Is Logan giving her more trouble?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Gibbs needs to do something about him." Ziva commented.

"He's trying. He's already grounded him, I think he's at two months now. They are trying to get him to open up in therapy but he's a hard case." Tony explained.

"Maybe he needs to turn Logan over." Ziva remarked.

"That may do more harm than good. He's been through too much already." Tony replied.

"He may need it. At least temporarily." Ziva retorted.

"I don't want to argue about Logan. I don't want to come home upset." Tony replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ziva apologized.

* * *

Tony hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. He had been trying his hardest to focus on mourning. He ate a quick dinner, hugged his girls, and then headed up to bed. After his shower. He took a sleeping pill and soon fell into a deep sleep. It was early but he was tired and he needed his mind to rest. He closed his eyes and dreamed of his only son. It was a strange dream. Unlike anything he had ever dreamed before. He saw AJ in heaven but not the angelic white and gold images you saw in Sunday School classrooms. AJ was the boy he fell in love with. He was running around and teasing his sisters. He briefly stopped and watched Tony. Before calling that he loved him and running away. Soon after AJ ran away. A woman who looked similar to Ziva rushed by and scooped AJ up into her arms. Then the scene changed to a hospital room. Tony saw a heavily pregnant woman. It was not long before he recognized the woman as Ziva. She delivered a set of twins and the babies were placed into Tony's arms. They were a boy and a girl. They looked like miniature versions of AJ. When Tony awoke he was crying but for the first time in a long time. They were not tears of happiness.

* * *

Gibbs came over the next morning. To drop off a package that had arrived for Ziva, while they were out. It occurred to him as he was walking out the door. He had not told Ziva about Ruth's visit yet. He turned to open his mouth and on cue. Ruth was walking up the drive.

"Ruth?" Ziva gasped.

"Yes Ziva, I told him to have you call me but I guess he forgot." Ruth explained pointing to Gibbs.

"You talked to Gibbs?" Ziva gasped.

"Yes when I was looking for you." Ruth replied.

"What can I do for you?" Ziva asked.

"I was wondering if you could use some baby things. We are moving and I won't be needing them anymore." Ruth offered.

"I do not have any babies. Out younger daughter is four years old." Ziva replied.

"Huh I could have sworn you had a baby." Ruth commented.

"I had a miscarriage a year ago." Ziva replied.

"Oh I guess that's it. I am sorry. Just let me know if you come across anybody who needs it. I am trying to get it gone." Ruth explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Tony's dream have any meaning? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Moving On

Returning home meant, returning to therapy for Tony. The therapy was really helping him but Tony knew he still had a long way to go. He was doing really well, maybe a little too well. He had a fear of hitting a wall. When he got well enough that he could at least handle his crises. He was going to take Ziva to Paris. She was his rock through everything. Even though she had just lost her son and he owed her the world.

"Do you have anything to share with the group, Tony?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Ziva and I spent the past week staying in my dad's cabin. We were totally unplugged. The nearest communication was the phone at the ranger's station. Which was about ten miles away." Tony explained.

"Did it help at all?" Dr. Williams questioned.

"It was very helpful. Just being away from everything and being able to freely mourn. It's hard to cope with the children. If you get too upset. They really stress on it and it makes feel even worse. Ziva and I just talked and leaned on each other." Tony explained.

"Any flashbacks?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Thankfully no, but I am expecting them to come back." Tony explained.

"Well are you taking your medicine and doing your coping exercises?" Dr. Williams questioned.

"Everyday" Tony confirmed.

* * *

It happened much quicker than Ziva could have ever anticipated. McGee put the van up on Craigslist early that morning and by that afternoon a buyer had been found. Like the DiNozzo's the new owners had a disabled child. His name was Sam and he was thirteen years old. Sam was very similar to AJ. Except Sam had more use of his arms. He could maneuver his power wheelchair and with assistance he could lift himself into the car. Until recently his parents could lift him into the car but now that he was near full growth. They were grateful for the lift.

"We are so grateful to find this. The only other one we could find in our price range did not have extra seats. We also have a seventeen year old Freddy and two year old Grace. Freddy lives with my brother out in the country. So he's rarely home but we need a seat for Grace." Jessie explained.

"We were this close to keeping it but we have two other children. There is enough space for both of them but I am thinking of trying for one more." Ziva explained.

"Well I can say that my pregnancy with Grace was not as easy as my first two but it is definitely worth it and I doubt you are as old as I was when I had Grace." Jessie explained.

"I am forty. You can't be more than that." Ziva remarked.

"Forty-seven, Grace was a huge surprise. Larry and I had always talked about five kids but he lost his job not long after Freddy was born and decided to go back to school. We thought we could have more but Sam was so sick the first few years. By the time he stabilized. I was already almost forty. My mom couldn't get pregnant after she was thirty-five. So I was sure that was it. Then one day out of the blue there was Grace." Jessie explained.

"I had a miscarriage not long after Tony and I got married. It scared me bad. I know a baby won't replace AJ but maybe it will bring some happiness back to our family." Ziva explained.

"I wish you luck." Jessie replied.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

* * *

It was hard for Tony to come home and find the van gone. Ziva had called him before she responded to Jessie's message, but it was still surreal. This meant that AJ was really gone. For a long time he just stood in the empty spot. Tears were falling heavily down his cheeks and he just wanted his boy back. He wanted to go to that facility and personally beat Adam Eshel Senior to death. He didn't care that he was handicapped. Adam had murdered his son. He deserved to die but maybe it was better that he was suffering. That was why Ziva had insisted he be kept alive.

"They offered to let us keep it for a few more days but there son was so excited." Ziva explained.

"It doesn't matter, he is still gone." Tony sniffed.

"He is always with you." Ziva reminded.

"He made me proud to be a step-father." Tony replied.

"Don't use that word. Step-father is the word for a man who's child already has a loving father or who's loving father died. You are AJ's father." Ziva explained, pulling Tony into a hug.

* * *

Now that the van was gone, the next step was putting the house on the market. Tony and Ziva had decided to sell the house. One because of all the memories the house carried but also because they no longer needed the handicapped room. Tony got around well with his prosthetic leg and on days where he had to go with out. He could still manage for the most part.

"Have you told the girls about the move yet?" Tony asked.

"I was going to wait until we were sure." Ziva replied.

"So in the morning?" Tony asked.

"We really can't hide it." Ziva sighed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tony asked.

"It is what we need. Your doctor said it would be best and we don't need everything anymore. You can adapt. AJ could not." Ziva explained.

"I will be glad when things have settled down." Tony sighed.

"Would either of us really be able to handle settled?" Ziva questioned.

"I guess not." Tony laughed.

"I just hope we don't have any more bad challenges." Tony replied.

"Please no more." Ziva pleaded.

"But if we do. We have each other." Tony reminded.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony is learning to let go. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. A Holiday Surprise

The DiNozzo family was facing a long and difficult holiday season. The first holiday season after a loved one dies, is almost always the hardest. It was made harder by the fact that AJ had died so close to the holidays. It was easy for the family to just ignore Thanksgiving. They were lost in their grief and nobody felt much like watching television or interacting with the outside world. They had just sat around the house and wallowed in their grief. Christmas and Hanukkah were harder to ignore. Signs of the season were everywhere and the family had recently been forced back to reality. The season was made doubly hard. By the family's mixed faith, which allowed them to celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah. The year before the children had been thrilled to be showered in gifts on Christmas and still be able to participate in the eight nights of Hanukkah presents. Though Tony and Ziva insisted that the girls know the true meanings of the season. This year however the girls were not interested in gifts, and the parents were not itching to educate the children on their mixed cultures.

"Did you get the girls Christmas gifts?" Ziva asked,

"I got Marley the basketball she had been wanting and I got Lily a Like Me Doll. It's an off brand American Girl but a million times cheaper and easier to obtain." Tony explained.

"That's nice." Ziva mumbled.

"Did you get the Hanukkah presents?" Tony asked.

"For the big gift I got Marley a sports camera and I got Lily a play workbench so she stops taking over Alyssa's. For the small gifts just clothes." Ziva explained.

"Remember how much we shelled out last year?" Tony asked.

"We spent almost two hundred dollars in each kid." Ziva recalled.

"I am glad we could give AJ nice holidays. I still can't believe they were his last." Tony commented.

"Same here" Ziva replied.

"I got Christmas flowers for his grave. They are fake but I can't put something that will die prematurely on my son's grave." Tony explained.

"I got him decorative Hanukkah flowers for the same reason." Ziva replied.

"He should still be here." Tony whispered.

* * *

Marley slammed her fists into the punching bag. It was the only way she could release her anger. She had officially quit the basketball team and it did not bother her at all. She still loved basketball but playing sports was not what it had once been. Everything had changed since AJ died and she felt as if nobody understood her pain. School had let out that afternoon and in the past she would be dying to celebrate Christmas. This year the only thing that stayed the same was the fact that she had stayed after school let out. In past years it was for the staff vs. students basketball game, but this year it was for an interview. It was a new program the school had started called Peers Bridging Hope. Ten students would be chosen to be a peer buddy a student at the special education school. The students who would be her peers had been AJ's classmates. Marley between her A honor roll, likability, and the fact that she was sister to a former student. Marley was at a slight edge but was still not quite a shoo-in. She would know when school started back up and she could not wait to find out. She did not care about Christmas of Hanukkah. She cared about the birth of Christ and the miracle of the oil lasting for eight days, but she did not care about the presents. She just wanted the days to be over and she wanted to know if she had been selected as a buddy.

"Hey Marley! Guess what!" Logan called.

"You are moving to Antarctica and I am never going to see you again?" Marley asked, hopefully.

"Not even close. I am going to be a peer buddy! Come January we may be co-workers!" Logan cried.

"How on Earth did you find out already?" Marley questioned.

"He was caught making faces at the special needs class and the principal thought it would be a good idea." Jethro explained.

"Don't worry Marley, they were wanting to give you a position right away too. It's not like I pulled it out from under you." Logan assured.

"Thanks for ruining it for me." Marley moaned.

"Don't worry he will be on his best behavior or he will face the consequences." Jethro assured.

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Ziva had a routine lady check-up. She wasn't expecting to hear anything out of the ordinary. She woke up the morning of the appointment with a horrible stomachache. She almost rescheduled but the idea of rescheduling an appointment last minute, this time of year. Made her feel even worse than the stomachache did. She chewed a few tums, grabbed a Ginger-Ale and pack of crackers from the cabinet, the barf bucket from the bathroom, and was on her way.

"Alright Mrs. DiNozzo, everything looks great down there and we will call you with the results of your blood test right away." Dr. Turner informed Ziva.

* * *

Christmas and the first night of Hanukkah were relatively uneventful. They ate a chicken dinner with a side of latkes, and a simple vinaigrette salad. The girls adored their presents and seemed almost normal for a moment. Tony and Ziva exchanged simple gifts. Ziva gave Tony a framed picture from their first real date and Tony gave Ziva a Star of David sweater. December 26th started out as another ordinary day. Lily went with Gibbs and Alyssa to Build. and Marley went to a basketball with her friend Denise. Tony was having a good day. So Ziva decided to leave him alone and go do some grocery shopping and exchange a the pair of shoes that pinched Marley toes and the dress that did not flatter Lily's complexion. Tony was actually grateful for the time alone. He had not enjoyed much privacy since the PTSD diagnosis. He was doing fine and actually enjoying himself, until he opened up the closet. He was just looking for the extra batteries and nothing more. When it fell from the shelf and landed on the floor with a soft thud. It was the present Tony had bough for AJ. It was a blue teddy bear with the words "Daddy's Little Boy" embroidered on the front. A gift that would horrify most ten year old boys but after the accident, AJ's mental age was only about eighteen months old and he would have adored it. Tony picked the bear up and held it to his face. No flashbacks came but his heart was still raw with grief. Tears were soon flowing from his eyes and staining his cheeks. His tears soon turned to sobs which wracked his body. He sat there on the floor and sobbed his eyes out, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I found AJ's present." Tony sobbed.

"Oh" Ziva whispered eyeing the bear.

"I was doing OK but then this." Tony replied.

"I know that you have PTSD and you have a long road to recovery. Nothing can magically cure you but I have something that may ease your pain." Ziva explained.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Well I was going to surprise everybody at gift time tonight but I think you need to hear it now." Ziva replied.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Turner." Ziva started.

"Your gynecologist?" Tony questioned.

"Yes Tony, I am pregnant." Ziva announced.

* * *

 **A/N: I was saving the pregnancy for later in the story but thought it would make a nice holiday gift for my readers. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Hope

AJ had been gone for six weeks, and Ziva was five weeks along. It was too soon to tell much but thus far Dr. Turner was confident. All babies were amazing gifts but this one would be extra special. This child was clearly a gift from AJ. It would be a healthy baby that would complete and heal a broken family. That night the family gathered around the living room. They had lit the Menorah and said the traditional prayers. Ziva gave the children and Tony their presents. Lily received her first Dreidel, Marley got sweatbands, and Tony got new boxer shorts. Tony surprised Ziva with a new clasp for her Star of David necklace.

"Thanks for the sweatbands, mom and dad! Can I go upstairs? Taylor was going to video chat with me around eight." Marley requested.

"I want to play with Tiki before bed!" Lily added.

"Actually girls there is one more surprise for you." Tony replied.

"I thought it was only small gifts after the first night." Marley commented.

"Well this is a huge surprise but we only found out today." Tony explained.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Marley, Lily here are your other two gifts." Ziva replied, handing each girl a small box.

* * *

Marley and Lily exchanged curious glances, before rushing over to their couch and ripping the paper apart. It was not long before each girl had released a gasp of excitement. Each girl received a copy of Ziva's ultrasound. Marley received a shirt that read "Thing One" and a basketball pacifier. Lily received a big sister t-shirt, and a teddy bear pacifier. The shirts were meant for the girls but the pacifiers were to be given to the future baby.

"Are you, serious?!" Marley gasped.

"The doctor confirmed it this afternoon." Ziva replied.

"What does this mean?" Lily asked.

"You are going to be a big sister! Ziva is pregnant!" Marley cried.

"Is it a brother or a sister?" Lily asked.

"We won't know for a few more weeks." Tony replied.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Marley cried.

"We want to wait until we are one hundred percent sure that everything is OK, but you can help us plan our big pregnancy announcement for when the time comes." Tony explained.

"I am five weeks along and we do not want to say anything until the second trimester. So it will be at least seven weeks. Can you promise to wait that long?" Ziva added.

"Yes, yes I can." Marley assured.

"That's my girl. Now you are excused, tell Taylor I said hi." Ziva replied.

"Don't let the cat out of the bag!" Tony called.

* * *

The girls were now sound asleep, and Tony and Ziva were curled up together in bed. Tony placed his hand on Ziva's still flat stomach. In eight more months they would have a new baby in the room with them. The baby was another twist in the winding road they called their relationship, but this one was a welcome twist. This was something they had dreamed of for a long time. Something they feared would never happen for them. They were beyond thrilled but also terrified. The miscarriage had happened nearly two years prior but was still fresh in their minds and the new pregnancy brought all the rough memories right back to them. They did not know what the future held but they were trying to remain positive. Holding out on hope that this would be a healthy and happy baby.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"The nausea has been rough but at least now I know what is happening." Ziva explained.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Tony asked.

"This is my fourth pregnancy and I only had one child be born. They said it was stress with the one we lost last year. We are still stressed over AJ. I am scared." Ziva admitted.

"Remember what you have been saying to me, since I got the PTSD diagnosis?" Tony questioned.

"We will get through this together." Ziva replied.

"Exactly, we will get through this together." Tony vowed.

"I want it to look like AJ." Ziva confessed.

"So do I." Tony agreed.

* * *

Tony was up hours before Ziva and the girls. He laced up his running shoes and took off for a run around the block. He wondered how many more times he would run around this block. The house was big enough for them and a baby but everybody just wanted to get away from AJ's ghost. They wanted to hang on to him but they did not want the pain of seeing his empty room. Most of his furniture had been taken away. Most of what remained would be donated but some would be re-purposed for the new baby's room. Wherever that may be. As Tony rounded the corner he spotted a house with a for sale sign in the front. His mind flashed to how excited AJ would get whenever they passed it. It was a lovely house but it did not accommodate AJ's needs. He stopped and studied the house. As he stood there an incredible peace came over him. He could see Marley shooting hoops in the driveway, Lily chasing her siblings around. He saw a boy and girl, who were clearly twins. He caught his breath. The children looked identical to their lost brother. He could see Ziva sitting beside him on the porch as they watched the children play. Ziva looked at him and smiled, before patting her swollen stomach. It was a pleasant image that Tony prayed was more vision than fantasy. He was so overcome by emotion and pride, that he could not help but cry. For the first time in months he was crying tears of happiness and relief. He was finally going to have the family he dreamed of. He just wished that AJ could be a part of their lives.

"Are you OK sir?" A passing man asked.

"Yeah. I am fine. Just fine. I just had the most wonderful thought." Tony replied, before carrying on his way.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Support and Love

A bittersweet and emotional day had arrived for the DiNozzo family. Ziva was now nine weeks into her pregnancy. She had lost their first child at eight weeks. From here on out she was in uncharted territory. She was far from out of the woods but she was past that bump. There was the joy of knowing she had made it a week longer but there was also another heartbreaking reminder that their first baby was gone. Never to know the world for even a second. The DiNozzo's were in the middle of moving into a new house. It was the house just a few blocks away, Tony had seen for sale a few weeks prior. The girls would not have to change schools and the family would finally be in AJ's dream house. Even if AJ would only occupy a small space on his memorial shrine. All the while Lily was rounding out her final days of toddler-hood before reaching the old age of five and Marley was battling teenage drama. Tony was enduring therapy and effects of his PTSD. Even in the midst of everything, Ziva still took a moment to be still and reflect. She sat in the dark, mostly packed away living room and studied the copy of her ultrasound. The only image of her and Tony's first baby. A single tear rolled off her cheeks and landed on the homemade frame. The frame that was supposed to hold a happy memory. Instead it only held a bittersweet reminder of what could have been.

"I just remembered what today was." Tony said solemnly as he entered the bedroom.

"It's been on my mind all day." Ziva sniffed.

"The risk is never gone but at least we are to the point of knowing." Tony replied.

"So far everything looks great but they can't tell much more until twenty weeks." Ziva reminded.

"We will be OK." Tony assured.

"I know. I know. I just wonder what could have been. Would it have been a boy or a girl? What would they be like? What would we have called them?" Ziva lamented.

"I think it would have been another girl but we would have called her our Sunshine either way. She would have been happy and full of love." Tony explained.

"At least she is with her big brothers and sister." Ziva replied.

"Brothers?" Tony questioned.

"I think my first baby was another boy." Ziva explained.

"And each of them sent us our new baby." Tony added.

* * *

To take their minds off of the day Ziva and Tony were going to meet their friends Tammy and Lenore for an early dinner. It would be a strange meeting. The DiNozzo's knew Tammy and Lenore from their support group for parents of largely handicapped children. This would be their first time meeting up without AJ. It was even harder for Tony because he would be the only man. Tammy's husband Grant was staying home with their younger son and Lenore's husband Travis had to work. Tammy's son James was twenty and like AJ had been born normal and healthy. He was fine until he was four years old and without warning stopped breathing in his sleep. By the time his parents found him the damage had been done. Lenore's daughter Christine was seven and had some rare disorder that had been diagnosed before birth. Christine was in a wheelchair and mostly non-verbal. While James could walk had the communication abilities of a four year old.

"Tony? Ziva? How are you?" Lenore greeted calmly.

"We are hanging in their. Tony is in therapy for his PTSD. He is doing well but he really can't talk about AJ." Ziva explained.

"I understand." Lenore assured.

"Where's Tammy?" Ziva asked.

"I made it and nobody yelled!" James cried bounding towards the table.

"I know James and I am very proud but do not yell inside." Tammy reminded.

"Sorry" James apologized.

"It's alright just be quiet from now on or we will have to go." Tammy assured.

"James had a rough week. He went into the lady's room without Tammy at the mall on Saturday and a woman yelled at him and reported him to security. Then he had two accidents at school." Lenore whispered, explaining for Tammy.

"I feel terrible. I got distracted and I guess James thought I was in front of him." Tammy explained.

"It happens" Ziva assured.

"I know. Anyway it isn't all about me. Did you tell them Lenore?" Tammy asked.

"No. what's up?" Ziva asked.

"I am pregnant. I am twenty three weeks but we wanted to make sure she didn't have Christine's problems. We agreed to terminate if she had the same disorder. It sounds terrible. I mean Christine is so happy and we love her, but we cannot handle two with the condition and we really can't put Charlotte through that. She already gets so little with Christine. I know a healthy baby will take away but at least Charlotte will have an ally and somebody who understands her." Lenore explained.

"Congratulations" Tony replied.

"Mazel-Tov!" Ziva cried.

* * *

Hearing Lenore's news made it hard for Ziva not to announce pregnancy but like her friend. She did not want to spread the news too soon. While her child was not high risk for a debilitating and often fatal disorder. She had endured two miscarriages and she could not take the risk of having her heart broken again. She had only told a few close friends of her previous pregnancy but enough people knew. So she would do like Lenore and wait until she was sure that all was well. For now she smiled and looked at ultrasound images of baby Chyanne Bernadette Forest. She smiled knowing these children would be friends. Ziva was going to try to maintain her friendship with Tammy, Lenore and the other special needs moms. She prayed that her new baby would be healthy and that the girls would remain healthy, but she wanted the friendship. The special needs moms were the best mom friends she had ever had. They did not judge as much and these woman knew of AJ and were not afraid to speak his name. After an evening of laughter and tears. The DiNozzo's drove home to their waiting children.

"That was nice." Ziva remarked.

"James and Christine looked great." Tony replied, both had serious health issues and had not been well the last time the DiNozzo's had seen them.

"They did and I am so happy for Lenore." Ziva replied.

"Me too" Tony replied.

"I guess surprises come in twos." Tony laughed.

"That they do, I just hope ours is healthy." Ziva whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva may have a good friend in Lenore in the coming months. Even if she cannot disclose her pregnancy just yet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Emotions Running High

All too quickly the DiNozzo's were moved out of their first home and into the new one. Tony and Ziva were setting up the nursery and the girls had their rooms all set up. The house was feeling like a home but it was not their home. The family had only lived in that house for two years but so much had happened in those two years. So much good and bad, and now there worlds were suddenly flipped completely upside down. Needless to say everybody was facing a major adjustment and all the changes had taken their toll.

* * *

The family was officially moved in, in Ziva's eleventh week. She had already developed her a noticeable bump, it was small and most people just assumed she had put on weight, but it was there. The pregnancy was still going great but her nerves were not going away. She would not be at ease until she saw for herself that the baby was healthy. Tony and Ziva had selected a soft green for the nursery walls. They were still undecided about learning the sex and this was a gender neutral color. The furniture was brown and white. Some baby clothes and toys had already been purchased and were scattered haphazardly around the room. Ziva sat in the rocking chair Tony had brought home. She didn't know how he had done it, but Tony had found the exact chair where she had once rocked AJ. She knew it was that one, because she remembered taking a knife and carving AJ's name deep into the wood. The chair had since been painted at least once but the marks were still clear. She traced her finger over the imprints and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Where did you find this?" Ziva questioned, pointing to the chair.

"Before... Before the incident AJ told me that you had to sell his baby stuff. We were talking about life after, we became a family. He told me that you sold the chair to a family in Tacoma Park. He said the chair was his favorite. When I found out you were pregnant. I called the family and they were looking to sell it. Their last baby was beyond the age of needing it. I made an offer but after I explained our situation she gave it back for free. She wished us luck and said she was sorry about AJ." Tony explained.

"Tony this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean Adam would have never, have done anything like this. This is so amazing." Ziva rambled.

"I am so grateful for this second chance. My heart has broken so many times in my life. AJ taught me that my life won't ever be perfect, but with you. With you and the girls I can live it." Tony explained.

"I cannot wait to meet our baby." Ziva replied.

"Our baby will be the most amazing child. Because it is ours." Tony agreed.

* * *

Despite his brave face Tony was having a bad day. It was one of those days where he just could not shake the grief. One of those days that AJ was constantly on his mind and heart. His talk with Ziva made things even more challenging. He found himself sitting in the shower, hugging his knee to his chest and crying his eyes out. He knew from Angela that he would never get over AJ. He just wished that he could shake the flashbacks. He tried his coping mechanism of focusing on the good memories but it was to no avail. He just kept remembering how sick AJ had been and the horrible event that had shattered the boys life. He yearned to have his son back and at this point he didn't care what version of AJ he got back. He just wanted to be able to have AJ in his arms again. He wanted his heart to be whole again. He sat in shower as long as he could but eventually he had to get out and face the world.

"You were in there a long time. Are you alright?" Marley observed.

"I am just missing your brother today. More than usual." Tony replied.

"I miss him too. It love working with Tanya, but she reminds me so much of AJ. The way she laughs and smiles. How she is happy even when she has a bad day." Marley explained.

"AJ was the happiest kid. He never let it get him down. Maybe we could take a lesson." Tony commented.

"Are you saying smile and laugh, even when things are at there worst?" Marley questioned.

"I think that is the only way to cure our broken hearts." Tony replied.

"I like that he is always with me. I know he is always in my heart." Marley explained.

"He is in all of our hearts. Always and forever." Tony assured.

* * *

Marley climbed out onto the tree branch that hung just above her window. She knew that it was dangerous but right now she did not care. She had just received a text from Mindy the leader of her peer outreach program. Tanya would not be in the next day. She had pneumonia and was in the hospital. She knew that Tanya would probably be OK. She was a quadriplegic who suffered from Cerebral Palsy. Those individuals were extremely prone to pneumonia but in most cases they would bounce back just fine. Still Marley was riddled with memories of AJ's death. She had talked with Tony about being happy but the joy was hard to keep. She was missing her brother, her old home, and the life she had known and loved. She missed her old room. She missed going downstairs and talking to AJ about her life. AJ always was the best listener and he would never/could never reveal her secrets.

"I love you AJ and I miss you more every day. I need you to look out for a friend of mine. Her name is Tanya and she is really sick. She has pneumonia and she needs a guardian angel right now. Please just help Tanya be OK and send a sign that you are OK." Marley pleaded to the sky, her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Marley get her sign? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Growing Family

After what felt like an eternity, Ziva was finally past the first trimester. They had cleared the first hurdle but they continued to hold their breaths. Slowly the excitement was setting in, Ziva had even looked up cute birth announcements and gender reveals on Pinterest. It was hard not to spill the beans the instant Ziva was thirteen weeks, but they knew they needed to wait for the tests and results. Time continued to drag on, but it did pass. Thirteen weeks turned to fourteen, which turned to fifteen, and then came sixteen. At the sixteen week mark Ziva's doctor, said they could run the necessary tests. Though they may need another ultrasound later on, if certain abnormalities appeared to present. Tony and Ziva jumped on the opportunity, though they were filled with nerves and dread.

"Don't forget I have a doctor's appointment at one. Marley you can ride the bus home but you have to come straight home and text as soon as you arrive. I also want you to stay inside and don't open the door for anybody. We are not expecting any deliveries and anybody who may need to come over would call first." Ziva explained.

"I was actually going over to Tanya's house. I am going to go with her to pick up dresses for the Spring Dance." Marley explained.

"And you are just now telling me? Marley I have to give you money, I have to get with Mrs. Garth. I am sorry but you are going to have to reschedule." Ziva rambled.

"You did approve it and Tony was going to drop money off with Mrs. Garth this morning." Marley explained.

"Marley I..." Ziva started.

"Ziva we have it covered. We talked about it last week." Tony corrected.

"We did, I am just so tired. I am having serious pregnancy brain this week. I did not have it near this bad with AJ." Ziva explained.

"That means we are having a smart baby." Tony commented.

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"Honey you are very smart." Tony assured.

"I mean how am I getting home? I get out at one." Lily questioned.

"Mrs. Travis is going to pick you up and you can play with Cam." Ziva explained.

* * *

By one thirty, Ziva was back on an exam table. Tony stood beside her, tightly gripping her hand in his own. This was the moment they were waiting for the moment that would make or break this pregnancy. Either they would get wonderful news or they would have their hearts shattered. There was no real in between. Their baby flashed onto the screen and the room was filled by a gentle heartbeat.

"We won't have your blood results in for a few more days but so far everything looks excellent." Shelly, Dr. Turner's ultrasound tech explained.

"What's that?" Ziva questioned pointing to the screen.

"Hold on, just hang on, I am sure that it's nothing but we can't be too careful." Shelly explained.

"Tony" Ziva gasped.

"We are going to be OK." Tony assured.

"Yes you are, that thing you see. That is a second baby. Congratulations you are having twins. From the looks of it two boys." Shelly explained.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were over the moon. Not only were they expecting twins, but both babies were thriving. After all the pain they had endured, these children would be welcome additions. They still had to wait on the blood-work but in a matter of days they would be making the big announcement. The announcement they had waited so long to make. The announcement they, thought they would never get to make.

"How do you feel?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony I am in heaven. We are getting not one but two healthy babies." Ziva cooed.

"They are so cute and so perfect." Tony agreed.

"Thank you, Tony. You gave me these angels." Ziva sniffed.

"No Ziva you gave them to me." Tony corrected.

* * *

The ding of the microwave pulled Marley from her studies. She closed her books and slid them over on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and returned moments later with a bowl of ramen noodles. She was just starting to eat her lunch when there was a knock at the door. She started towards the door but then remembered Ziva's warnings. They were not expecting any parcels and any visitors had been instructed to call first. She went back to work but the knocking continued. Just when she was starting to get scared. A car pulled into the driveway. She raced over to the window and to her relief Tony and Ziva were the new arrivals. She watched from the window as Tony and Ziva climbed out of the car. Tony helped Lily out of her booster seat. The person at the door started down the drive but stopped when he saw Tony. Now Marley was really nervous.

* * *

Tony was walking up the drive with Lily. When he saw a familiar face step off the porch. Tony scooped Lily up, signaled for Ziva, and waited for his friend. His former frat brother stopped in the drive. Tony first noticed the look of pain on his friends face. His heart dropped and the happiness he had been feeling was rapidly vanishing.

"Oh Tony, I didn't realize you weren't home. I saw the lights on and just assumed." Clint explained.

"Our daughter is home alone but she was instructed not to open the door." Ziva explained.

"What can I do for you Clint?" Tony asked.

"I know you have a lot going on with the PTSD and mourning AJ but I am desperate and I didn't know where else to turn." Clint explained.'

"What's going on?" Tony questioned.

"Six months ago my best friend and fellow firefighter was killed in a horrific car accident. The accident claimed the lives of his wife, and four of his children. Including their infant daughter. Initially there two oldest boys survived the crash. His twelve year old son had severe injuries and died after spending a month in critical condition. The eight year old, had a few major injuries but was for the most part OK. Needless to say the boy was traumatized. I was given custody following the accident. I have tried everything but he just won't respond to me. You were so wonderful with AJ and you are great with your daughters. I know this sounds crazy but will you please consider taking Charlie in?" Clint requested.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and Ziva take Charlie in? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. The Decision

The DiNozzo family was already facing a great deal of changes. They were fighting their way back from hell and struggling to get back to normal. They were also facing major changes with an already growing family, but this was a special opportunity. An opportunity that was near impossible to pass up. They knew that there would be challenges but they also knew this boy had no other choices. Clint was a good man but he was newly divorced and his children were long since grown. He had had lived a fairly stable life and had no idea how to handle a boy like Charlie. Tony had been through so much in his life and was perfect to raise the boy. It was still a major decision and not one to be made rapidly, and certainly not one to be made by only two.

"Clint, that is a wonderful opportunity and of course we are honored, but we really have to talk this over. We need to sleep on it and discuss it with the girls." Ziva explained.

"She's right" Tony agreed.

"Alright well Charlie is back with my mother in Ohio. Just give me a call when you come to a decision. If it's a yes we will fly out as soon as possible." Clint explained.

"We would fly out to get him of course." Tony assured.

* * *

That evening the family had gathered around the dimly lit dining room table. Ziva sat slightly back from the table, rubbing her belly. After this afternoon she understood why she was so big. They were working on ways to surprise the girls with the baby news, but the other news could not wait. Tony furrowed his brow and rung his hands together. Ziva patted her stomach and coughed. Marley took the cough as a cue to remove her sweatbands and Lily quietly dropped her stuffed frog to the floor.

"We received some major news today and while your father and I are very excited. We would like to talk it over with you before we make our final decision." Tony announced.

"Is everything OK with the baby?" Marley questioned.

"Everything is fine." Ziva assured.

"Then what's going on?" Marley asked.

"Your father and I were given the opportunity to adopt a little boy. His name is Charlie and he has been through a great deal of trauma. He is eight years old and he is living with a friend of your father's. This friend can no longer help him and we are his first choice over foster care." Ziva explained.

"If it were just your mom and I, we would jump on adopting him, but you girls are part of the family too. You have the right to be against it." Tony added.

"Well why would you care? I mean we are a family but Lily and I are just kids. Kids are not supposed to call the shots. Especially if a child needs a home. So I am OK with it." Marley replied.

"I would get a big brother?" Lily asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Will he be able to play with me?" Lily asked.

"Physically yes but he has been through a lot. So he may not feel up to playing." Ziva explained.

"That's OK" Lily assured.

"Your father and I still have a lot to talk over. Obviously your father's problems may hinder an adoption. So we will need to speak with a social worker. This will not happen right away and it may not happen." Ziva explained.

"That is OK but I want you to know that I am fine with it. I would actually love to have another brother. Not that he will replace AJ." Marley explained.

"I still want a big brother!" Lily cried.

"We will speak with the social worker in the morning and make our official decision from there." Ziva replied.

* * *

Later on, Tony and Ziva were alone in bed. They had long since sent the girls to bed. They heard Lily racing around in her room but they were not going to fight with her. As long as she stayed in her room. They did not care. She would get woken up at seven in the morning, regardless. Lily's antics were not the concern of the moment. Right now there only concern was Charlie and whether or not he should be welcomed into the family.

"So the girls are on board." Tony commented.

"Yes but are you up to it?" Ziva asked.

"My symptoms are improving and everybody in the group says to find somebody you can relate to. That may just be Charlie." Tony explained.

"If you are sure you can handle it and if the girls want it. Then I am on board but I want to get the social worker's opinion." Ziva explained.

"Deal" Tony agreed.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, the DiNozzo's were on the phone with the social worker. This was a key step in their process. The entire family was ecstatic to welcome Charlie but understood that it may not work out. Circumstances were too complex to promise and easy adoption.

"What is the problem again?"

"My husband and I were offered to adopt a little boy but my husband also suffers from PTSD. Would that have an impact on an adoption."

"This would be a private adoption?"

"Yes my friend was named guardian but he cannot continue to raise Charlie. The boy has far too many issues."

"Tony you will have to have a psychological exam but I do not see it being an issue with a private adoption. Unless Tony is found to be severely unstable."

* * *

The coming days were filled with appointments, paper work, and over a hundred calls. It all accumulated to one call late on a Friday afternoon. The family was gathered around the living room watching Seinfeld on DVD. When Tony's phone rang. He stepped out of the room to answer it and returned several moments later with a huge grin on his face.

"What was that?" Ziva questioned.

"That was the social worker." Tony replied,

"And?" Marley interrupted.

"Am I getting a brother?" Lily cried.

"We were approved! We are picking up Charlie on Monday!" Tony announced, victoriously.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Charlie take to the family? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Welcome

Early Sunday evening, Tony and Ziva boarded a flight for Ohio. The girls wanted to tag along but Tony and Ziva felt it best to go alone. They were not sure how Charlie would be and they were anticipating a lot of paperwork and long waits. McGee was keeping the girls until the DiNozzo's return.

* * *

The plane touched down in Columbus around nine Sunday night. Tony and Ziva had a quick dinner in town and then headed to their hotel. The first meeting was taking place at seven in the morning and was half an hour from the hotel. Ziva headed for bed as soon as the couple arrived to the hotel but Tony stayed up and watched a movie. After the movie he showered and climbed into bed beside Ziva. Before anybody knew it the alarm was buzzing and it was time to get started. Tony went down for breakfast while Ziva had her shower. After Ziva's breakfast the couple was on their way. They drove to an office building downtown and were led down a winding hallway. The first meeting was just a simple meeting with a social worker. They sat in hard chairs in a cramped office space.

"So you understand there will be weekly inspections for the first thirty days and then random inspections until the adoption is complete." The social worker explained.

"Yes mam" Tony replied.

"We read all of the paperwork." Ziva added.

"Excellent" The social worker replied.

"When can we bring Charlie home?" Tony asked.

"You can pick him up this afternoon as we discussed but you will not be able to bring him home for another seventy-two hours." The social worker explained.

* * *

After hours of paperwork and interviews, the DiNozzo's were finally able to meet Charlie. They were led farther down the hallway to a slightly larger room. Sitting on the couch in the back corner was a small boy with shaggy brown hair and big blue eyes. He had a series of small scars on his face and a larger scar on his neck. He wore a green flannel shirt and pair of blue jeans. The social worker reminded them to move slowly and to keep a safe distance. Tony and Ziva nodded and then made their way to the couch. They took seats on either end of the couch and made sure to let Charlie make the first move.

"Hi" Charlie mumbled.

"Hi Charlie, I am Tony and this is my wife Ziva." Tony introduced.

"We are your new family." Ziva added.

"You aren't my family." Charlie scoffed.

"Well then we are going to take care of you." Tony corrected.

"Clint used to take care of me but he couldn't anymore. Is that going to happen to you?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, we are never going to give up on you." Tony assured.

"Why did Clint give up on me?" Charlie asked.

"He did not know how to take care of a child like you but Tony and I do." Ziva explained.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked.

"Because I am a lot like you. I had a rough life before I married Ziva and even after. I know pain and I am never going to give up on you." Tony explained.

"Well what about you?" Charlie asked Ziva.

"I had a hard life too and like Tony I want to pay it forward." Ziva assured.

* * *

The social worker gave Tony and Ziva a reprieve to take Charlie out for lunch. The couple chose a pizza place a few blocks away from the office. There were arcade games and a huge lunch buffet was offered. So if Charlie wasn't a pizza, kid there were other options. Ziva payed for the meal while Tony and Charlie collected their cups and found a table. Charlie took one bench at the booth and Tony and Ziva sat on the other side. Ziva who was trying to keep healthy for the babies ordered a Ceaser Salad and took slices of vegetarian and cheese pizza from the buffet. Tony loaded up on every type of pizza, pasta, hot dogs, and then helped himself to the desert bar. Ziva coughed and Tony begrudgingly took a small plate of salad. Charlie took a slice of vegetarian pizza, two scoops of pasta, and helped himself to the salad bar. He took a piece of cake and a cinnamon roll.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Ziva asked.

"My parents were. I guess I never tried meat." Charlie explained.

"Our daughter Marley is wanting to be a vegetarian too. It would be wonderful if you could help me keep her healthy. She is extremely active and I am clueless on how to make sure vegetarians get everything they need." Ziva explained.

"Well if you want to try meat this pepperoni, sausage is to die for." Tony replied, shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"TONY!" Ziva warned.

"Just trying to help the kid out." Tony rebuked.

"Look if you guys eat meat that is fine. It was just Clint and me so it was easy for him to make or buy too small meals." Charlie explained.

"No Charlie whatever makes you comfortable." Ziva insisted.

* * *

After lunch Tony, Ziva, and Charlie walked back to the office. Soon the paperwork was finished and the new family was all set. Over the next few days they would take Charlie exploring and handle a few follow up meetings. Upon arriving home they would take Charlie for a check-up by their pediatrician and get him enrolled in school. Upon arriving on the street Tony hailed a cab, so the new family could ride to the hotel.

"No! I am not getting in! No!" Charlie cried.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I haven't been a car since... since... I can't." Charlie stammered.

"It's a long drive back to the hotel we are staying at, but we can take a bus tonight. That being said you are going to have to ride in a car eventually." Tony suggested.

"No! I can't! I can't!" Charlie cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and Ziva be able to get Charlie over his fears? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Heading Home

Charlie's fear of cars was inconvenient but not unexpected. After being involved in such a horrific accident, the could not blame the kid. They had gotten around via bus while still in Ohio. Getting around would be much harder upon arriving home. They would be able to ride the bus when it was just them and Charlie but getting three kids and two adults on a bus was near impossible.

"We have to do something about Charlie." Tony commented as he zipped his suitcase.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"The car thing. We have to get him over his fears." Tony explained.

"I talked to Rachel about child psychologists. We have a meeting with one tomorrow at two." Ziva explained.

"That's good but what do we do in the meantime? How do we assure him?" Tony questioned.

"I'm not sure we can. At least not right now." Ziva admitted.

"How are we supposed get around?" Tony asked.

"We can take Charlie on the bus but keep him with a sitter if we have to do something with the girls. At least for the first few weeks." Ziva explained.

"Is giving into his fears really the best idea? Maybe it would be best if we just forced him to ride in a car." Tony commented.

"I don't know Tony. This is uncharted territory for me. I just don't want him to live in fear or to resent us." Ziva explained.

"Maybe the shrink will have some ideas." Tony hoped.

* * *

Charlie sat between Tony and Ziva on the flight home. They had managed to get the boy to ride in a cab but not without a fight and a lot of tears. Tony and Ziva knew that they were facing a battle and deep down Ziva knew that Tony was right. They could not forever given into the child's fears. The best thing they could do, was work with Charlie and get him to face his fears. They would do their best to work with him on their own but most of the work would be done by Charlie's psychologist.

"What's it going to be like?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"When we get home? What will life be like?" Charlie asked.

"Well first thing we are getting you checked out by a doctor. Then we will take you home to meet our family. You now have two sisters an older sister named Marley and a younger sister named Lily. Soon you will have two baby brothers but Ziva and I are still deciding on names for them." Tony explained.

"Will they like me? My sisters I mean?" Charlie asked.

"They will adore you. They are both ecstatic to have you as a brother." Ziva assured.

"Why didn't they come?" Charlie asked.

"We were not sure how you would feel and did not want to overwhelm you, and besides we did not want them missing any school." Ziva explained.

"I just hope they are nice." Charlie whispered.

"They are the best." Tony assured.

* * *

It was another fight to get Charlie in the car for the drive home but this was an easier battle. Maybe he was tired or maybe he was finally coming around. Whatever the case, they were just glad for their son to be relatively relaxed. The first stop was the doctor's office. They made it just in time for Charlie's three o'clock doctor's appointment.

"This must be Charlie." Dr. Kendall announced stepping into the room.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"How old are you Charlie?" Dr. Kendall asked.

"Eight and a half." Charlie replied.

"What grade are you in?" Dr. Kendall asked.

"Second, I got held back." Charlie explained.

"You will catch up." Dr. Kendall assured.

"So why am I here?" Charlie asked.

"You need a check-up." Dr. Kendall replied.

"OK" Charlie muttered.

* * *

Charlie had a very good check-up. Though Dr. Kendall did want him to be evaluated by an optometrist. The child was fast asleep as they departed the doctor's office. Getting him into the car was easy but Tony still rode in back, so he could be right there if Charlie were to wake up.

"That went well." Ziva commented.

"I am glad he doesn't have my fear of doctors." Tony replied.

"He has enough fears to worry about doctors." Ziva explained.

"Poor kid" Tony whispered.

"I just hope, Dr. Regis can help him." Ziva replied.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Tony waited in the car with Charlie. While Ziva went inside and gave the girls a few ground rules. They knew that Charlie was vulnerable but needed a reminder on their behavior. Ziva reminded them to be gentle and to not approach Charlie to quickly. She also reminded them not to play car accident games in front of Charlie.

"So do you understand?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Ima" Lily replied.

"Yes" Marley assured.

"Good, I am going to go get him and Tony." Ziva replied.

Tony unbuckled Charlie's seat-belt and carried his son into his new home. He stepped into the living room and knelt down in front of Lily and Marley, so they could see their new brother. Charlie stirred slightly but did not wake.

"Lily, Marley this is your new brother Charles Aden DiNozzo." Tony introduced in a whisper.

"Is he asleep?" Marley asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He is tired." Tony explained.

"When can we play with him?" Lily asked.

"Soon but remember what Ziva said. You have to be careful and gentle around him." Tony reminded.

* * *

After introducing him to the girls, Tony carried Charlie upstairs and tucked him into his new bed. For a while he just sat in the child's room and watched him sleep. In a lot of ways Charlie was like AJ but he was nothing like AJ. Even before the explosion AJ was different than Charlie. That's what Tony had to keep telling himself. He was not getting AJ 2.0, he was just getting a son. Who happened to be the exact age that AJ was when he became disabled.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the girls react to Charlie? Will the psychologist be able to help him? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Start

Tony ended up spending that first night in Charlie's room. The boy was prone to nightmares and Tony felt it would be best if he stayed close to his son. He curled up on the bottom bunk and kept close watch on his son. He drifted off to a deep sleep and he assumed that Charlie had as well. Maybe he had but it was not long before the boy was sitting up and screaming his head off. Forgetting about the top bunk, Tony bolted up and hit his head hard on the wood. He rubbed his throbbing skull and surrpressed his urge to swear. Charlie was still screaming when Tony made it to the top bunk. He was sitting up and screaming but not awake. Tony gently shook the boy until he finally came around.

"You were having a nightmare." Tony explained.

"The car" Charlie replied vaguly before dragging the covers over his head.

* * *

Meanwhile the other DiNozzo boys were keeping Ziva awake. Maybe she had blocked it out or forgotten after all these years, but she did not remember AJ being this active. Of course AJ had not had a friend to play with. It almost felt like they were roughhousing in the womb. She knew that was impossible but that's how it felt. A jolt surgred through her body and she was suddenly desperate for the bathroom. She drug herself to the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. She looked more fat than pregnant and she swore she was more exhausted than she ever had been with AJ. Even all those nights he had been so sick.

"At least they are healthy." Ziva whispered to herself as she rubbed her stomach and made herself smile.

* * *

Marley was the first person awake in the morning. She put on a pot of coffee, stuffed two pop-tarts in the toaster and went outside to collect the paper. She found a current event for her history class and then turned to the Sports section.

"Big meeting?" Tony joked, as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Just getting a head start on my morning." Marley replied.

"Glad you put the coffee on, Charlie kept me awake most of the night." Tony explained.

"At least you can drink coffee." Ziva yawned.

"Is caffine really that bad?" Marley asked.

"I don't know but I am not taking the risk." Ziva replied.

* * *

Charlie's appointment with Dr. Roshel was at two in the afternoon. Ziva got her work done early and Tony rescheduled his own appointment. Dr. Roshel's office was nothing like any of the psychologists office's Tony had ever seen. The walls were bright colors and murals were painted in the hall and on one of the walls in the waiting room. There was a half wall dividing the waiting room, with toys and books for varying ages on one side, and chairs, magazines, and grown up books on the other side. Tony and Ziva took seats in the back corner and Charlie plopped down beside them. He eyed the play area whistfully but did not move. Instead he picked up an ancient copy of People magazine and opened it to an article about "The Goldern Girls.". Ziva looked down at her son and then back up at Tony.

"You can go play if you want. We will call you when it's your turn." Tony offered.

"No thanks, I don't need to go." Charlie replied nervously.

"Would you feel better if I went with you?" Tony asked.

"I guess" Charlie replied nervously.

* * *

Dr. Roshel was just as different as her office. She was not the gray haired, suit wearing psychologists you would see on television. She was young probably only in her later twenties, she wore a bright green button down shirt and navy blue slacks, her hair was dyed bright pink and she dawned retro cat's eye glasses.

"Do you prefer Charles of Charlie?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"Charlie" Charlie replied.

"So what do you like? Sports? Art? Dinosaurs?" Dr. Rosehel asked.

"I was taking a drawing class. Before." Charlie replied.

"Very good!" Dr. Roshel cried, clapping her hands.

"I thought you were going to talk to me." Charlie commented.

"We are going to talk but if I wanted to just sit in a stuffy office and talk, I would have become a grown-up psychologists." Dr. Roshel explained.

"So I get to draw at all my sessions?" Charlie asked.

"If you want to. If not we can shoot hoops or play with toys. We can even play a little music. As long as it's appropriate." Dr. Roshel explained.

"OK" Charlie replied.

"Alright just draw what you feel." Dr. Roshel instructed handing Charlie a pad of paper and pack of colored pencils.

* * *

Charlie followed Dr. Roshel's instructions and drew what he felt. He drew a picture of his family but it was not your typical family portrait. He drew them the way he last saw them. He drew his parents bodies mangled beyond recognition. He drew his older brother Davey seemingly OK but with a large bandage on his head and a tubes in his throat and stomach. He drew his older sister Carrie with her neck broken and her eyes rolled back. His drew his younger brother Wally with his small body crushed but his head OK. He drew his baby sister Evie with her body seemingly OK, her little eyes were even wide open. It still didn't make sense to Charlie that she was dead. She had cried for a long time but was quiet when help arrived. She even looked alive in the hospital but she was cold and her eyes no longer showed life.

"Is that how they looked after the accident?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"Yes" Charlie replied.

"What are these blurs?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"My parents, I didn't get to see them but the front of the car was crushed." Charlie replied.

"So your sister broke her neck?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"Yes, she was nine" Charlie replied.

"How did your brother get crushed?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"The seat went into him. He was four." Charlie explained.

"What about your big brother? Why does he have tubes and a bandage?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"He was alive but he hurt his head bad. The tubes are called a tracheosotmy and G-Tube. They were supposed to keep him alive but he got pneumonia He was twelve."Charlie explained.

"What about the baby? She looks OK?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"She looked OK even after she died. The doctor said she hit her head, just like Davey but her brain stem broke." Charlie explained.

"That must have been scary." Dr. Roshel commented.

"It was bad" Charlie replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Roshel asked.

"Do I have to?" Charlie asked.

"Not this week but eventually." Dr. Roshel replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Is this the start of Charlie coming around? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Dizzy

Charlie's first week with the DiNozzo's was pretty rough on everyone. Tony and Ziva traded off sleeping on the bottom bunk of Charlie's bed, every night. He had met with Dr. Roshel every weekday afternoon since joining the family. With Tony and Ziva being present for every other session. Not much progress had been made but only five sessions had taken place. Dr. Roshel had shown Tony and Ziva one of Charlie's drawings. Knowing the way he had seen his family more than explained the boy's fears. Some progress had been made on the car front. Charlie would now get into a car but only if Tony or Ziva rode in back with him. At five, four and three months away from twelve. There was not much concern about Marley taking the passenger seat of the van. The next step was getting Charlie over his fears of hospitals and being around injured people. They could give him a pass on being present for the twins birth but knew he would have to face a hospital eventually. As Tony could attest it was better to get over hospital fears before one had to to into the hospital.

"Charlie's appointment is at one today. It's a one on one, so only one of us has to go." Ziva informed Tony.

"I have therapy at twelve thirty. So it's on you." Tony replied.

"Excellent" Ziva replied.

"I have a ball game at two. Who can go?" Marley asked.

"I should be done by one thirty. I can go or I can send Gibbs with a camera." Tony replied.

"Alright" Marley agreed.

* * *

According to Dr. Roshel, Charlie had a very good session. He had also rode the entire drive to the office alone in the back. Ziva decided to take him for ice-cream as a reward. She pulled into the parking lot of the Baskin-Robbins and discretely checked the balance on her card. Things were pretty rough with Tony not working and two in therapy, but Tony was about ready to return to the work force. For today she was just glad to have enough to treat both Charlie and Lily to ice-cream cones.

"What are we doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Do you like ice-cream? I want to reward you but we can do pizza if you'd rather." Ziva offered.

"Don't we have Marley's basketball game?" Charlie asked.

"Tony said he could make it and Gibbs went with the camera." Ziva explained.

"Do they have Strawberry? Charlie asked.

"I am sure they do." Ziva replied.

"That's my favorite!" Charlie cried.

* * *

Tony pulled into Marley's middle school. He had gotten out of the session just in time to make the game. He had told her that Gibbs was coming to film it. In part because he did not want to get her hopes up, but largely because he wanted to surprise her. He checked in at the office and was given his parent/guardian badge and was escorted to the gym by the resources officer. The process made him ten minutes late but he understood it was for the safety of the children.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I got out in time." Tony replied.

"You didn't bail, right?" Gibbs questioned.

"No" Tony replied.

* * *

Marley's team won the game ten to eight, Tony could not help but cheer when his daughter made the winning shot. After the game, he ran over to his girl and threw his arm around her. She jumped into his arms and squealed. If Marley kept growing the way she did, he wouldn't be able to pick her up much longer.

"Oh Marley! I am so proud of you!" Tony cried.

"The other girls scored most of the shots. I only made one basket." Marley corrected.

"The winning shot." Tony reminded.

"It really isn't that huge." Marley insisted.

"Trust me it is major." Tony rebutted.

"Whatever but I still say I am part of the team." Marley replied.

"And you are but scoring the winning shot is a dream." Tony clarified.

"I suppose" Marley conceited.

"Want to stop for ice-cream?" Tony offered.

"Sure!" Marley cried.

* * *

Ziva was getting ready to leave the ice-cream shop, when Tony texted her. That he was heading to the same place. She replied that she had treated Charlie and Lily to ice-cream. They agreed to meet up but Ziva needed to get a few groceries first.

"Alright! Change of plans. We are going to the grocery store real quick! Then we are going to meet Tony and Marley here." Ziva announced.

"Do we get more ice cream?" Lily asked.

"Charlie does, you do not." Ziva replied.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"You already had two scoops. Yours and mine." Ziva reminded.

"Oh alright" Lily sighed.

* * *

Ziva managed to get the groceries fairly quickly. She did only need three things and it turned out that Charlie was a fantastic help with Lily. After paying for everything they headed out to the car and made their way back to the ice-cream place. They made it out of the parking lot, before Ziva realized she had forgotten her wallet. Dragging the kids back out was not much fun but she didn't feel comfortable leaving them alone. Even though she had scored the closest non handicapped spot. She was standing in the customer service line, when she began to feel light headed.

"Are you OK Ziva?" Charlie asked.

"Fine just a little dizzy." Ziva assured.

* * *

The dizzy spell unnerved Tony and Ziva. They ended up skipping Marley's ice-cream and headed back home. Ziva felt a little better by the time they arrived home but still decided to lie down. She woke an hour later to make dinner. She made it to the kitchen before she began to feel dizzy again. Tony rushed to her side and caught her just before she fell.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I got dizzy again. It's bad this time." Ziva explained.

"That's it we are going to the hospital." Tony insisted.

"No I am fine. I am..." Ziva trailed off.

"Marley watch your siblings! Ziva's real sick! I'll call Gibbs but I want Ziva to the ER ASAP!" Tony called.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva be OK? New chapter will be up soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Stressed

Tony's heart was racing a million miles an hour. He prayed that it was not happening again. He feared that he was about to lose another wife and more children. Ziva's dizziness could be preeclampsia. This early he would likely lose the babies. Ziva may even lose her life. Ziva's blood pressure had been high when she had the miscarriage. Two bouts with preeclampsia and they would likely be advised to have no more. Tony would do anything to protect his wife but he could not bear the idea of losing more children and being unable to have anymore.

"Tony. I am fine really. It's just a dizzy spell." Ziva assured.

"I am not taking any chances!" Tony snapped.

"If it is bad and it comes down to it. Save them instead of me. I know how much you wanted these babies." Ziva explained.

"It's too early for that." Tony sighed.

* * *

The hospital was mostly empty this time of night. The only other occupants were a family huddled in the corner saying a prayer in a language Tony did not understand. Besides them was a man red faced from pain his leg propped up on a chair. The man was cursing about his knee and referring to somebody named Cooper as a retard.

"What's your emergency?" The receptionist asked.

"My wife is pregnant and feeling dizzy." Tony explained.

"Fill this out, a doctor will be out right away." The receptionist replied.

* * *

The receptionist was not kidding, when she said a doctor would be out right away. Tony had only filled out three lines and a doctor had already whisked Ziva away. He got the forms filled out and headed back to the cubicle. Ziva was lying on the bed, the doctor was taking her blood-pressure.

"BP is normal." The doctor announced.

"What's wrong then?" Ziva asked.

"We'll have to run more tests and check again in an hour." The doctor replied.

"Are the babies OK?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. We are waiting for the on call OB and the portable ultrasound machine." The doctor explained.

* * *

The ER doctor left and now it was time to play the waiting game. Tony climbed onto the bed and placed Ziva' head on his chest. He stroked her hair and held her close. Ziva's blood-pressure was normal but that didn't rule out risk to her life, to the babies lives. He was scared to death but trying to be strong for Ziva. He hated that Ziva had been the rock up until now. A short time later the on call obstetrician arrived. She wheeled in an ultrasound machine and a monitor meant to measure the babies heart-rates. The OB squirted gel on Ziva's stomach and powered on the machine. Inside Ziva's uterus the newest DiNozzo's were moving around like crazy. The heart-monitor was pushed to the side of the room. It was not needed now but may be needed later. Ziva's blood was drawn and it was back to waiting.

"The babies seem OK and I am feeling better. I hope it was just a scare." Ziva commented.

"Me too" Tony agreed.

* * *

Tony held Ziva close as she fell asleep. Everything looked great but they were waiting on the blood work and urine test. There was a good chance that Ziva would remain hospitalized overnight for observation. Tony just prayed she would be home by morning. Ziva did not like having to cooperate in the hospital and the sooner she got home the better. That and Tony was scared to death of being in the hospital.

"All your tests came back negative." Dr. Wilson announced entering the room.

"If everything is normal what is wrong?" Tony demanded.

"Given your circumstances I would say that Ziva is suffering from stress. She has classic symptoms. Now stress is serious in a pregnancy but we have coping techniques and we can arrange for Ziva to meet with a counselor, Of course the main thing is avoiding stress" Dr. Wilson explained.

"That isn't going to be easy." Ziva commented.

* * *

Lucky for Tony and Ziva they had wonderful friends. Scratch that they had wonderful family. As soon as Tony announced Ziva was dealing with stress. The team had stepped up to help out. Gibbs got in touch with Rachel, McGee brought his relaxation tapes, Abby brought candles, Ducky brought teas, and Jimmy taught Ziva breathing exercises that hat helped Breena when she was pregnant. Everybody had agreed to either take the kids for a few hours or to take Charlie to his one on one therapy sessions. Ziva still had the concerns over pregnancy, and Tony and Charlie's PTSD diagnosis, but she had so much more off her mind.

"I knew I was stressed. I just didn't think it was this bad." Ziva commented after the team had departed.

"You put everything on your shoulders." Tony observed.

"Normally I can handle stress better. I just don't get it." Ziva replied.

"It's the pregnancy. That makes everything more complicated." Tony explained.

* * *

He put on a smile but Tony felt terrible for not being able to help Ziva. Ziva and him were modern but he was still the man. He should be able to keep things handled. He hated that he had PTSD. He hated that he had lost it so bad. He had been doing well but this was a huge blow. He wanted to be the strong husband and father. The man that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been for his family. He wished this stupid disease would just go away and give him his life back. He just wanted something to be easy for him, for Ziva, for the children.

"Ziva didn't get sick because of you." Gibbs announced.

"Then why did it happen?" Tony demanded.

"Because she's just as hard headed as you are and thought that she could take on the world. Everybody hits the wall eventually. Don't go beating yourself up over nothing." Gibbs explained.

* * *

 **A/N: At least it's not life threatening. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Recovering

Keeping Ziva calm was easier said than done. She was not somebody who liked to be told what to do and she especially hated being told to limit activity. Though as Tony reminded her. If she did not take it easy now. She would be on bed-rest soon and that meant doing nothing at all. She seemed to have accepted that but was counting the days until the babies could be safely delivered. The twins were expected to come at least two weeks early but the doctors said it could be as much as a month. Ziva was seven and a half months along. She could go at any time. An idea that terrified Tony but thrilled Ziva. It wasn't that she wanted her babies to be premature. She just wanted them out of her.

"I want these babies out!" Ziva cried for the hundredth time that day.

"Two to six more weeks." Tony reminded.

"I want them out now!" Ziva cried.

"It's way too early." Tony reminded.

"You have two humans inside of you and tell me about too early!" Ziva snapped.

"Don't stress." Tony reminded.

"I'm seven months pregnant. It's hard not to stress." Ziva reminded.

"How about you lie down?" Tony suggested.

"I've only been up four hours." Ziva groaned.

"I don't have therapy today and Jimmy's taking Charlie. Want to catch a movie?" Tony suggested.

"You don't have therapy?" Ziva asked.

"They bumped me down to two times a week." Tony explained.

"Did they clear you or did you decide this?" Ziva questioned.

"They cleared me! I have a certificate and everything!" Tony cried.

"Oh Tony that is so wonderful!" Ziva cried.

"I can return to work now. Well I can go back to desk duty anyway. I have to be once a week or less before I can even be considered to return to the field." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony! That is so amazing! I will miss you but I am so glad we are heading back to normal." Ziva exclaimed.

"It will be good to get back." Tony agreed.

"I am so proud of you." Ziva declared, stroking Tony's cheek.

"I couldn't have gotten here without you and now it is my turn to help you." Tony replied.

"If you want to help me. Get these babies out!" Ziva pleaded.

"Not today" Tony insisted.

* * *

Tony finally got Ziva to lie down. While she was sleeping, he grabbed his certificate and held it in his hands. He was far from normal but he was recovering. He wished that he had accepted help sooner. Than maybe he could be back in the field by now. Except he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the field. He really didn't know what he wanted out of life. All he really wanted was for his family to be healthy and happy, and for the babies to have a safe birth. Really at this point, that was all he could ask for.

* * *

Marley grabbed her book-bag from her locker and slung it over her shoulder. Her coach had broken his elbow. Practice was canceled until he returned following his surgery and she was no longer in the outreach program. At least until they could find another buddy. Tanya's family had moved to California to be closer to the specialist that she needed to see for her seizure disorder. They were wanting to get her back into the program but they were working to find an appropriate fit.

"Marley!" Logan called.

"What do you want?" Marley asked.

"I hear you have free afternoon's now." Logan commented.

"Just until Coach Walter gets back on Friday." Marley explained.

"You could help me and Chase." Logan offered.

"How are you still in the program?" Marley questioned.

"Chase didn't move and he's a cool kid." Logan explained.

"Well good for you but I was going to help Charlie out. So ya know later." Marley replied coldly.

* * *

When Ziva could not sleep, she ended up making a run to the grocery store. Lucky for her the team had a few down days and Tony had met with McGee. If he were around he would insist that grocery shopping was too stressful for her. Part of her wished she could have kicked him out when the doctor gave his diagnosis, except she really was expecting bad news. She was walking down the baby aisle when she spotted Lenore. This was her first time seeing her friend since their meeting when she was first pregnant. A car-seat sat in the back of Lenore's cart. In the car-seat was a tiny pink bundle. Christine was in the seat of the adaptive cart and Charlotte was texting away on her phone.

"Lenore?" Ziva called.

"Oh Ziva! I thought I saw you!" Lenore cried.

"How have you been?" Ziva asked.

"It's been interesting. Chuck lost his job just after we met. He was out of work for three months but he ended up landing his dream job. Christine has been in the hospital five times in three months but seems to be on the upswing. Charlotte was really expressing her issues of jealousy and resentment but we got her in a great support group. They are going to camp this summer. She is so happy." Lenore explained.

"We've been the same. Tony has his PTSD issues. Thank God he is improving and going back to work next week. Marley has her teenage drama and that never ends. Lily is four, so well she's four. Oh we adopted a little boy. His name is Charlie and he has similar diagnoses to Tony." Ziva explained.

"At least they have each other." Lenore commented.

"True" Ziva replied.

"Mom I have dance in about twenty minutes!" Charlotte cried.

"Alright" Lenore replied.

"I see you have a baby." Ziva remarked.

"Yes she is six months old. Her name is Claire Laverne and she is perfect. We had her tested again and she is clear too! We are so relieved." Lenore explained.

"Oh Lenore!" Ziva squealed.

"Thank you, I see you have a baby too." Lenore observed.

"Two actually, both boys." Ziva replied.

"Oh Ziva! That is amazing! I am so happy for you!" Lenore cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva's definitely at the end of pregnancy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Names

Ziva ended up meeting Lenore, Christine, and baby Claire for coffee. While Charlotte attended her dance class. It felt wonderful to catch up with her friend. Between mourning for AJ, a challenging pregnancy, Tony's issues, and the children. Ziva had lost contact with most of her friends. Now that she was about to give birth to two more children and Tony was finally on the road to recovery. She wanted to start getting out again.

"So do you have any names picked out?" Lenore asked.

"We have a few ideas but haven't decided on anything officially." Ziva explained.

"Don't stress on it. Most people end up changing their minds at the last minute. Jeez we did with all three of our girls. You know that Claire was supposed to be Chyanne. Well that lasted until the delivery room. The nurse was filling out the birth certificate and it came out that both Jack and I loved the name Claire and were sad we'd never use it. Christine was supposed to Denise but there's that awful old joke about Denise in Denephew. So we changed our mind fairly quickly. Charlotte was the biggest change. We had three ultrasounds where they said we were having a boy. So Charlotte was this close to being named Jackson Maxwell Junior." Lenore explained.

"AJ was supposed to be Josiah but Adam threatened to cut me off his insurance." Ziva replied.

"Jerk" Lenore scoffed.

"He's gone now. Tony is the man in my life now." Ziva replied.

"I am glad you are so positive. I never could be." Lenore replied.

"You got through Christine being sick." Ziva commented.

"Ziva for the first week I couldn't get out of bed and I still cry everyday." Lenore admitted.

"Me too. This pregnancy has been especially hard. AJ would have been so happy to have baby brothers. It kills me that he's gone." Ziva explained.

"He still is going to have those brothers and he will always be right there." Lenore replied.

"I just wish I could hold him. Even one more time. It should have never happened. He never should have died." Ziva sobbed.

"Oh Ziva" Lenore whispered.

"I just want my family to be OK." Ziva sobbed.

* * *

Tony found himself working in the nursery. The little room was coming together perfectly. The rocking chair sat in the center of the room. A long, short dresser was placed against the back wall and a changing table was on the other side. A toy chest and book shelf was on the other side. Two mahogany cribs were against the two side walls. The walls were a soft blue and pale white. Gibbs had done an amazing job with the cribs and toy chest but everything else was donated by Shirley. She was moving to a smaller place and no longer needed most of her furniture. The nursery was ready and the babies would be born any day now. He was worried for Ziva about how anxious she was to deliver the babies. Even though he knew how much pain she was in. Becca was in a lot of pain when she was at this stage of pregnancy. Of course she'd had cancer. Though the end of pregnancy was pretty miserable for any woman. Even a strong and powerful one like Ziva.

"I saw Lenore." Ziva announced as she stepped through the door.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"She had the cutest little girl, Claire." Ziva replied.

"Healthy?" Tony asked.

"Perfect" Ziva assured.

"How is everybody else?" Tony asked.

"They hit a few rough patches but everything settled down." Ziva explained.

"That's a relief." Tony replied.

"Lenore and I were talking about names." Ziva commented.

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"I really want to use Josiah." Ziva admitted.

"I loved Josiah!" Tony cried.

"You're not just saying that?" Ziva asked.

"I was actually thinking Anthony Josiah. That way our new son would carry his brother's initials with him." Tony explained.

"That sounds amazing." Ziva replied.

"We have one named." Tony added.

"Any ideas for Baby B?" Ziva asked.

"I was thinking we could let the kids name him." Tony replied.

"I like that idea. We could tell them at dinner and they could announce with us at the baby-shower. Unless they can't figure it out in four days." Ziva cried.

"That sounds perfect." Tony agreed.

* * *

Just like that one of the babies had his name and the other was to be named by the DiNozzo children. It would be a little tricky because the children did not know the genders yet. They would make the announce the genders and Anthony Josiah's name. Then the children would reveal the name they had selected.

"So we were thinking that you kids could pick one of the babies names. We have a name picked out already but are stuck on the second baby." Tony explained.

"So you are telling us the genders?" Marley asked.

"No we want everybody to find out together. You can pick a boy name and a girl name. Then make your announcement with us after the gender reveal." Ziva explained.

"What if we can't agree on a name?" Marley asked.

"You can each pick a name. We know plenty of people with three names." Tony assured.

"What if they don't go together?" Marley asked.

"We will work it out." Tony assured.

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were lying in bed. Tony had his hand on Ziva's stomach. The babies were kicking up a storm and Ziva was groaning in pain. Tony desperately wished that he could do something for her.

"Ow! God I don't remember AJ hurting this bad." Ziva sobbed.

"These babies are DiNozzo's. They are make themselves known." Tony explained.

"They better be as cute as you." Ziva hissed.

"Nah I'm ugly. They should look like you." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Anthony Josiah? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Baby Shower

Ziva's baby shower was less than twenty-four hours away. Though there was a chance she would not even make it that far. She'd been having contractions off and on the past several days. It was nothing monumental and she was barely one centimeter dilated. They were told it would be a while but Ziva was betting it would happen soon. Ziva was now more concerned about the babies health and less keen on delivering early. Though the doctors were saying they should be able to have a healthy delivery but they would be facing a NICU stay.

"Do you think I am going to make it?" Ziva asked.

"You've only had two contractions today and you are barely a centimeter. Do not worry about it too much." Tony replied.

"I have a feeling it's going to happen soon." Ziva replied.

"They will be healthy but I am hoping they hang on a little longer." Tony replied.

"I want them out but I want them healthy too." Ziva explained.

"It will be alright." Tony assured.

* * *

Marley, Charlie, and Lily were sprawled out on the floor of Marley's room. They had known about Ziva and Tony's plan for a few days but this was the first they were discussing it. Marley was especially excited to be a part of naming one of her new siblings. Charlie didn't feel close enough to be a part of the process and Lily was still too young to understand the honor.

"Well we are officially in crunch time and since the name we pick is the one our sister or brother will have to live with forever. We need to take it seriously." Marley announced.

"I still don't think I deserve this. I am not part of the family." Charlie commented.

"You are a part of the family. Tony and Ziva adopted you. You are still part of your family but you are our family now." Marley explained.

"You and Lily pick. I will just help if you can't decide." Charlie replied.

"Alright but feel free to give input if you give any ideas." Marley replied.

"OK" Charlie agreed.

"Lily do you like any girls names? We need to name our brother or sister." Marley asked.

"Rosie" Lily replied.

"Rosie is a pretty name. I like Mary but Mary Rosie is a little clunky. So how about Mary Rose? That sounds good." Marley explained.

"That's pretty" Charlie agreed.

"I like it" Lily replied.

"Excellent. So we have Mary Rose for a girl and now we need a boy name." Marley replied.

"I kind of like Elijah." Charlie admitted.

"No way! I was going to suggest Elijah for a boy! That is so perfect!" Marley cried.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Marley replied.

"My mom wanted to name Evie, Elijah but she was a girl." Charlie replied.

"Well I am glad that we can use that name." Marley replied.

"Cool" Charlie replied.

"We are settled on Elijah. Do you like any boy names, Lily?" Marley asked.

"Candy" Lily replied.

"Candy is a girl's name it might be better for a dog or doll." Marley corrected.

"OK then I like Corbin." Lily replied.

"Corbin? Where did you come up with that?" Marley asked.

"Like the guy with the funny hair in High School Musical." Lily replied.

"I am not a big Disney fan but Corbin is a pretty name." Marley agreed.

"It is" Charlie agreed.

"Elijah Corbin or Mary Rose, I can't believe we got it so quickly." Marley declared.

"That is pretty fast for a baby name." Charlie agreed.

"Now is it time for the babies?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, Lily" Marley laughed.

* * *

The next afternoon at one o'clock the DiNozzo's headed to Shirley's for Ziva's baby shower. Ziva waddled through the aisle and took a seat in the center of the big table. The room was filled with pink and blue, balloons and streamers. A cake with pink and blue icing sat in the center of the counter, surrounded by finger sandwiches and salads. There were pitchers of water, soda, juice, tea, and coffee. The guests were Ziva's friends and co-workers. Shirley was moving around in the kitchen getting the final details completed. They played a few of the standard shower games and everybody took guesses weights, lengths, hair colors, genders, and even names. The cards were handed in and Ziva stored away the ones that would not mean anything until the babies were born. She counted the ballots for gender and laughed at a few of the name cards. Then it was time for the big announcement.

"It's reveal time!" Ziva whispered.

* * *

The family filed out of their table and walked over to the center of the restaurant. Tony and Ziva grabbed a banner and stood side by side. Slowly they separated until the banner was completely unfolded. It was a pink background with "IT'S BOYS!" written in bold, blue letters. The group burst into laughter and cheers. Lily was screaming with happiness and Marley wiped away a tear of joy. Even Charlie had a small smile on his face.

"Now that we know the genders. It is time for our big name reveal. Tony and I selected one name few days back but for the second baby. We decided that we would allow our three older children to pick out that name. Now this would prove to be a challenge because not even the children knew the genders. Lucky for us they had two names by last night. Now if Marley, Charlie, and Lily would step forward we will announce the names of our newest additions." Ziva spoke.

* * *

Marley, Lily, and Charley stepped forward and stood between Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva took a step forward. They had named Baby A and they would be making the announcement first. Then they would step back and the children would announce the name they had picked.

"Tony and I named what will be Baby A, his name is going to be Anthony Josiah. We chose that name so he would forever carry his brother's initials." Ziva explained.

"He will know that he carries his brother's legacy and not mine." Tony added.

"Marley, Charlie, Lily it is now your turn." Ziva whispered.

"While we had a girls name that we really loved. We did pick an excellent boys name." Marley started.

"They wouldn't let me use Candy but Marley gave me a doll I can name Candy." Lily announced.

"Our second new brother will be named Elijah Corbin." Charlie finished.

"It's good that we agreed on names. Because my water just broke." Ziva announced, voice laced with surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: DiNozzo's sure love a dramatic entrance. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Rebirth

Shirley agreed to watch Lily and Charlie until the twins were born, but Marley wanted to be at the hospital. Since she was twelve years old and well behaved, Tony and Ziva didn't have much objection. Though they made it clear she would not be watching the birth. Tony drove to the hospital in record time. Even though Ziva kept insisting that she didn't think it would be happening anytime soon. Sure enough when they arrived to the hospital. Ziva was only about five centimeters dilated. She had a monitor strapped to her stomach to monitor the babies heart-rates. The DiNozzo's doctor was off that day but they were in the capable hands of another obstetrician.

"Alright Mrs. DiNozzo you are six centimeters, we have two very strong heart-beats, and your vitals are excellent. Now I have to do a C-Section for another patient. If you need anything page a nurse but you should be set until I am done." Dr. Nichols explained.

"What if I am ready to deliver?" Ziva asked.

"You probably won't get that far while I am gone and if you do they will call in another doctor to handle the delivery." Dr. Nichols explained.

"OK" Ziva replied nervously.

* * *

Ziva rubbed her stomach and halfheartedly watched the TV that hung on the wall. She just wanted these babies to be born and for them to be happy. Tony and Marley were coming in and out of the room. They had taken turns getting snacks in the cafeteria. Then Marley had gone to the bathroom. She was gone a while and then Tony said something about running to the drug store across the street. So Ziva suspected that Marley's visitor had arrived. Tony returned and Marley went back to the bathroom. She returned about five minutes later clutching two blue teddy bears in her hands.

"Lily, Charlie and I pooled our allowances and raised enough money to get small gifts for each baby. We were going to go shopping after the shower but well. Lucky for me I had just enough to get these little guys from the gift-shop." Marley explained.

"You didn't have to do that." Ziva replied.

"We just wanted to get a little something for our brothers." Marley explained.

"Well I love them and I am sure the boys will too." Ziva replied.

Dr. Nichols returned not long after Marley returned with the gifts. She stepped out into the waiting area. So that Ziva could have her next exam. Ziva knew the drill by now. She propped her legs up and took deep breaths. That wasn't procedure but it made her feel more comfortable.

"Alright Mrs. DiNozzo, you are eight centimeters. Two more to go and you will be delivering two perfect babies." Dr. Nichols announced.

* * *

Ziva was getting closer to the big moment and it had her very emotional. She remembered feeling the same way when she was delivering AJ. She knew that each labor was supposed to go faster but she didn't think it would be this different. It was a two and a half day labor with AJ. She didn't even get to eight centimeters until well into the second day. Thus far this labor had been about three hours and they were thinking it would all be over soon. She didn't know how she felt about this. Once labor was over it was over and this was likely her last pregnancy. Once the babies were out they were at the mercy of the world. She remembered how AJ's life had been once he was born and the way his life had ended. The labor had lasted two days but when AJ got hurt and she wasn't sure how long she had with him. Everything had seemed to happen so quickly, too quickly. Now she was going through this whole process again and her fear was that she would lose them too. Tony would not blowup the twins the way Adam had AJ, but still so much could go wrong. Maybe it was the hormones or the pain of labor, maybe it was just her fears but Ziva was now crying her eyes out.

"Ziva! What's wrong?!" Tony cried.

"I can't protect them anymore. Once they are out that is it." Ziva sniffed.

"We can't protect them from everything but we can protect them. If it helps I will be there. You are not alone this time. You have me and I will never stop protecting them." Tony explained.

"You have your own problems." Ziva replied.

"I have PTSD. That is true but what is also true. The best thing for me is to keep things as normal as possible." Tony explained.

"Is it supposed to be this scary?" Ziva asked.

"Things were different with Becca and Angela but I was scared to death." Tony explained.

"Do you think we can get through this?" Ziva asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We can get through anything." Tony assured.

"How can you be my rock? With everything so wrong in your life." Ziva asked.

"Because that's just who I am." Tony replied.

* * *

Dr. Nichols returned again to check Ziva's dilation. This time she was fully dilated. Tony poked his head out and informed Marley. She agreed to call Shirley, so that she could bring the other DiNozzo children. Ziva pushed for five minutes and twenty one seconds. Dr. Nichols knelt down and stood seconds later with a red, screaming baby. They cut the cord and handed Anthony Josiah off to a nurse. Ziva pushed for another three minutes and then the room was filled with the cries of little Elijah. The cord was cut and the baby was handed off.

"We have two healthy babies." Tony announced.

"What are the details?" Ziva asked.

"Anthony Josiah is nineteen inches, long four pounds eight ounces and Elijah Corbin is eighteen inches, four pounds and three ounces. They in the NICU to watch their vitals but so far, so good. With any luck they will be out the same time as you." Tony explained.

"When can I see them?" Ziva asked.

"They want you to stay put for a few minutes but probably within the hour. The only thing is you have to be in a wheelchair." Tony explained.

"OK" Ziva replied.

"I already took Marley to see them. I had to talk to the doctors and she wanted to come." Tony explained.

"That's OK. Who do they look like?" Ziva asked.

"AJ. They look just like AJ." Tony replied, wiping away a tear.

"Perfect" Ziva replied, her own tears falling by now.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva will meet the twins in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Warmth

Two hours later Ziva was finally able to see her babies. She was so relieved to have healthy children and to be doing well enough to see them. She didn't even mind having to use a wheelchair. Though she was able to walk around in the NICU. Since there wasn't really enough room to maneuver a wheelchair around the twins beds. There were areas that were wheelchair accessible but those were reserved for babies whose mothers could not get out of their chairs for whatever reason. The twins were side by side in small incubators. Anthony Josiah was hooked to a heart monitor but was free of all other machines and devices. Elijah Corbin had the monitor and a feeding tube but also had a ventilator shoved down his throat.

"Any updates?" Tony asked the nurse he had spoken with earlier.

"Anthony is breathing well on his own. We are hoping that he will take milk and be able to forgo the NG tube. His heart rate is strong and as long as he maintains and eats well. He could be coming home with Ziva." Lola explained.

"I am willing to try breastfeeding." Ziva replied.

"You will need to pump." Lola replied.

"I can do that." Ziva replied.

"How's Elijah?" Tony asked.

"Elijah is doing well considering but he is not doing as well as his brother. He is requiring oxygen but the vent is only sent to fifty percent. We will try to extubate him tomorrow. He may end up going home with his brother but I would not get your hopes up." Lola explained.

"Can I hold them?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Lola replied.

* * *

Tony had McGee bring Ziva's breast pump to the hospital. Ziva sat up in her bed and pumped the milk for little baby AJ. She was relieved to know that her boys were healthy. Even if Elijah was giving them a little trouble. She knew in her heart they would be together soon and that both boys would grow up strong and happy. Just like the family she had formed.

"You done?" Tony asked as Ziva removed the pump.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"I hope he takes it." Tony replied.

"I am sure he will and they said we can try to feed Elijah when he is extubated." Tony replied.

"I hope that is soon." Ziva sighed.

"It will be. He is doing great and most premature babies need breathing support. They really do think he will be off soon though." Tony assured.

"I know but it is still worrisome." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva brought the milk down to the NICU and walked over to where AJ was resting. They removed him from his crib and placed him into Ziva's arms. The boy looked at her with his big blue eyes. Tony was right. He did look just like his older brother. She looked to Tony who was rocking a sleeping Elijah in his arms. She shuddered at the sight of her baby on the machines. Remembering when her first AJ had been so sickly. She placed the bottle to Anthony Josiah's lips and the newborn was instantly gulping down the liquid. It was not long before she had to pull the bottle away. That was when she realized just how strong AJ's lungs were. Instantly the room was filled with a blood curdling scream of rage. The boy continued to scream until he was gagging. She remembered the drill from when Adam Joseph was new, flung him onto her shoulder, and hit his back until he let out a huge burp. Followed by a wad of spit up. That did not stop little baby AJ. As soon as the bottle was in his line of sight he was screaming his head off again. Tony was laughing from where he sat holding Elijah.

"You had better never request a paternity test." Ziva warned.

"Believe me I know I am the father." Tony assured.

"Considering I am breastfeeding, I certainly hope that Elijah Corbin doesn't have the same appetite. If he does they are going to formula." Ziva explained.

"All DiNozzo's have the same appetite." Tony confessed.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"I'll start comparing prices on formula." Tony sighed.

"Good boy" Ziva replied.

* * *

AJ was able to spend his first night of life with his parents. Ziva slept in the hospital bed, Tony on the couch, and AJ in a small plastic crib. When the first AJ was born, Ziva didn't even know where Adam was that first night. He stumbled in around noon the next day and slurred something about celebrating with his buddies. Tony on the other hand had only left to be with Elijah or to check in on the other DiNozzo children. During the night when AJ would cry, Tony would wake and unless the infant needed to be fed. He would tend to the newborn. Ziva woke early in the morning to the sun spilling through the window and warming her skin. She realized that three hours had passed since AJ had awakened. The previous record had been about an hour. She rolled over and saw Tony holding AJ in the small leather chair that sat against the window.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. Please don't take my sunshine away." Tony sang as he cradled the newborn close to his chest.

"How long has he been awake?" Ziva asked.

"Two and a half hours." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ziva asked.

"You needed sleep." Tony replied.

"So do you." Ziva reminded.

"I will be working as much as you but I am not at risk for postpartum depression." Tony explained.

* * *

There was another reason that Tony had not woken Ziva up. He wanted those moments with just him and AJ. When Angela was born. He was only able to hold her through the gloves that dangled from the side of the incubator. He only held his daughter without machines or protective clothing when she was already gone from the world. She was not soft and warm. She had been cold and lumpy, even before she went into rigormortis. AJ and Elijah however felt the way a newborn should. They were warm and full of life and love. Even when he was fragile Elijah was strong. For a moment his life was perfect and he was treasuring every moment. Not because it could be taken away at any moment. Though that was always in the back of his head. No the reason for his peace and joy. No he was happy because he had been miserable for so long it felt good to feel real joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Both babies are healthy though Elijah will need to catch up a bit more. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Homecoming and Fears

Baby AJ and Ziva were released from the hospital two days later. Elijah had greatly improved but was still having trouble maintaining his oxygen levels. He'd had a strong night and a great day before that. His oxygen only dropped in the later hours of the night. The family and doctors were quietly hoping that he had finally turned the corner and would be home with his parents and siblings soon. For now they were just glad to have AJ well enough to come home and Ziva was beyond relieved to be out of the hospital.

"I didn't think they would ever let me go home." Ziva commented as Tony rolled her out down the hallway.

"It was only two days and at least Anthony and you can come home together." Tony explained.

"That is true but it got so boring and exhausting actually." Ziva replied.

"Well you are going home now." Tony reminded.

"Thank God, though I do feel bad." Ziva admitted.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because Elijah can't come home with us. I am glad that me and AJ are going home and that is wrong. Elijah is still sick." Ziva explained.

"It is fine to be glad to going home. Lord knows I am glad to have you home. The kids don't listen to me the way they do you." Tony explained.

"Because you let them get away with murder." Ziva reminded.

"Jumping on the bed and eating ice cream after bed time is not the same as murder." Tony laughed.

"Alright but you are handing the emergency room visits for broken bones and the two in the morning tummy aches." Ziva reminded.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"Good now what were you saying about Elijah?" Ziva asked.

"It is OK to be glad that you and AJ are going home. That has nothing to do with Elijah. We should not feel bad that he is still here. He is recovering well and he is staying so that he can get the help that he needs." Tony explained.

"I just want our family to be together." Ziva whispered.

"And we will be before you know it." Tony promised.

* * *

Even though they had their fair share of worries. The DiNozzo's had gotten pretty lucky when it came to Elijah's health. They had their frustrations and low moments, but seeing the babies around him really put things in perspective. Seeing babies so small and fragile they looked more alien then human. Seeing babies who had been there for months and wouldn't being going home anytime soon. What was worse were the ones who never would. Elijah's third day of life was by far his best. He was maintaining his oxygen and had taken his first bottle. The little boy beside him was not so lucky. His heart gave out just as his parents were getting ready to leave for dinner. Tony was the one who grabbed the boy's mother when she fainted. Ziva was holding Elijah in the moment. She held her son close to her heart and began to heavily sob. She knew the pain of losing a child but she could not imagine what these parents must be going through. That was the topic of conversation in the DiNozzo household that night. The older kids were all in bed but AJ was screaming his little head off. Tony and Ziva were frustrated but haunted by what they had witnessed.

"I just don't get it. He was fine. He was bigger than Elijah and he seemed so healthy. Why did he die? They were going to bring him home? Why did he die?" Ziva questioned.

"I heard the mom say he had a bad heart. It's called CHD and it's pretty common. There was a long list of problems but his heart had stopped growing. I can't remember the name but there was no real hope. He just got too big." Tony explained.

"Can that just happen? I mean could our boys be healthy and then just not?" Ziva asked.

"It's pretty rare and our boy's hearts are great." Tony assured.

"Now but remember that boy Marley knew? He was healthy and then he collapsed during a game and that was his heart." Ziva recalled.

"I don't know Ziva." Tony replied, he was too tired to think about everything that can go wrong. Because a lot can go wrong." Tony explained.

"Exactly! How can you be tired now!?" Ziva demanded.

"Because I haven't slept in four days." Tony yawned.

"Tony DiNozzo! You are an insensitive and careless bastard! I hate you!" Ziva snapped.

"Ziva I am just tired. I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"Oh you always find an excuse!" Ziva spat, scooping up AJ and storming from the room.

* * *

The DiNozzo children had their own fears. Not so much with Lily, she was only four and didn't quite grasp how serious things were. Marley and Charlie on the other hand were riddled with fears. Charlie feared seeing children on the medical equipment that had kept his older brother alive and that he himself had been dependent on in the days after his accident. Marley was just scared because she knew how much could go wrong. It kept the siblings awake while their parents argued, down the hall.

"I am just saying Elijah could have Cerebral Palsy. I mean AJ could have it too but Elijah didn't have good oxygen and that's a common cause." Marley explained.

"So he'll be in a wheelchair. It could be worse." Charlie replied.

"Sometimes they can't move at all or breathe on their own." Marley explained.

"That is scary" Charlie agreed.

"Besides that he could be in the hospital for a year." Marley explained.

"A year?" Charlie asked.

"My new buddy Mandy was in the hospital for seventeen months when she was born." Marley explained.

"Contentiously?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! Seventeen months, two weeks, and four days without a break. With all her surgeries and illnesses she has spent five years of her life in the hospital." Marley explained.

"Could Elijah really be that sick?" Charlie asked.

"Tony and Ziva say he is doing well but sometimes parents hide the truth to shelter their children. So it's possible." Marley explained

"Man that's scary" Charlie admitted.

* * *

 **A/N: Everybody has their concerns. Hopefully they will actually talk soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Finally Home

Elijah Corbin came home from the hospital at thirteen days old. He was originally scheduled to come home at seven days old but his oxygen levels suddenly plummeted and he ended up on maxed out life-support. He remained like that for twenty-four hours and then it was like nothing happened. He maintained perfect oxygen for the next six days and soon began eating like his brother. By the time of his release his color was great and he was just as bubbly as the other DiNozzo children. Even though Marley and Lily had begged to tag along. Tony and Ziva opted to go to the hospital alone. They felt it would be best for Elijah if he had as little stress as possible. The pink, cooing baby who laid in the crib. Was a welcome change from the limp, blue one they had discovered one week before.

"As soon as you sign these forms he will be free to go." Nurse Carol informed the DiNozzo's.

"Anything we need to watch for?" Ziva asked.

"Just keep an eye on his oxygen." Carol replied.

"Our son AJ had a TBI we know what to look for." Tony replied.

"Great, I can send you home with a tank if you would like. Just in case." Carol offered.

"Probably not a bad idea." Ziva replied.

* * *

It felt strange for Ziva to be walking out of the hospital with her just released newborn in her arms. Both AJ's had been released with her and she carried them in her arms as she was wheeled out. She had been out of the hospital for nearly two weeks when her last baby came home. She walked down the hallway and through the waiting room with Elijah in her arms. Tony had his arm intertwined in Ziva's and his hand placed on Elijah's head. When they came to the doors Ziva stopped to chat with one of her fellow NICU moms. While Tony stepped out to pull the car around.

"I am so glad to see Elijah going home." Kim commented.

"We are so relieved and thrilled." Ziva replied.

"It is always so complicated when a baby goes home. We have been here five months and there is no end in sight." Kim admitted.

"Judy will be released before you know it. Just in the two weeks I have known her she has progressed by leaps and bounds." Ziva assured.

"That is very nice but this is how she goes. She will be doing great and we will have a discharge plan and then there will be a setback and we will be back at square one." Kim explained.

"Oh Kim, keep a good thought." Ziva whispered embracing her friend.

"Thank you, Ziva." Kim replied.

* * *

Ziva gave Kim one last hug and sent her regards to little Judy. Before heading out of the hospital and stepping into the waiting van. She carefully buckled little Elijah into the car seat, while Tony took pictures of the moment. She rode in back with the newborn while Tony drove them home. Every once in a while he would look back at them and smile and wave. Ziva swore that Elijah was waving too but assumed it was just a coincidence. They turned into the driveway and were greeted by the three older DiNozzo children standing on the lawn. Marley had baby Elijah in the baby carrier on her chest. Tony and Ziva both caught their breaths at the scene. Marley had hit a major growth spurt and was already taller than Ziva and looked more like a woman than a girl. Seeing her with a baby on her chest looking so confident and maternal was just too much for the parents.

"Welcome home!" The children cried in unison.

"How is he?" Marley asked.

"He is doing great." Ziva cooed.

"He is just as cute as AJ." Charlie commented.

"He really is." Tony agreed.

"I was hoping you would bring him home as sister. I don't want three brothers." Lily scoffed.

"Sorry Lils they don't do newborn sex change operations." Tony joked.

"TONY!" Ziva warned.

"Sorry" Tony apologized in an irritated tone.

"Charlie and I made lunch and it is ready whenever you are." Marley explained.

"I helped" Lily reminded.

"You ate all the ham and covered the kitchen and poor Charlie in mayonnaise." Marley reminded.

"Well none of you had to do anything. Just keep the house cleaned and make sure that AJ's diapers are clean." Ziva replied.

"It was our pleasure." Marley insisted.

* * *

After lunch Tony and Ziva were in the nursery giving the twins their lunch. Both twins were officially bottle fed. AJ had transitioned when Ziva was always running back and forth between the hospital and couldn't pump enough to keep up. Elijah ended up on the bottle as well because it was just easier that way. Bottle feeding was made even easier by the fact that each parent could feed one baby and Tony could take feeding times during the night hours. Currently Tony held AJ and Ziva held Elijah. Both babies were greedily sucking down their bottles.

"It is so great to have them home." Tony commented.

"It really is, it was hard going back and forth." Ziva replied.

"I have a feeling the boys were missing each other too." Tony replied.

"I bet they were." Ziva agreed.

"I am so glad they are both healthy and happy. Last week was terrifying with Elijah. We came so close to losing him." Tony explained.

"I know. I was just sure he would be too sick to survive or it would be months of setbacks and procedures. I was sure they would put him on a trach and it would be months more." Ziva explained.

"We got so lucky. The fact that he came home a week later and is fine. That is a miracle." Tony replied.

"It is" Ziva agreed.

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were lying in their bed. The twins slept in bassinets on either side of the bed. AJ on Tony's and Elijah on Ziva's. The babies were actually sleeping at the moment but Tony and Ziva were both wide awake from the last meltdown.

"This is going to sound ridiculous. I mean we just had twins and one of them has already had a major medical scare. I should just be glad that my life is the way it is. With the five children we already have and I am. It's just what Lily said got to me." Ziva rambled.

"What are you saying?" Tony asked.

"I want a baby girl. I have always wanted a baby girl. I mean we have Lily and Marley but they were big by the time I met them. I want a baby girl." Ziva explained.

"Yeah I do too." Tony confessed.

"What should we do about it?" Ziva asked.

"Well we could start trying to get pregnant in a few months. If we don't get pregnant within a year of starting to try. We can look into adoption." Tony suggested.

"We are too old to adopt. We can try for a baby and if we don't get one our family is complete." Ziva explained.

"Sounds good" Tony agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to wrap this story soon. There will be three more chapters after this one and then I am done with this arc. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Five Years Later

Tony and Ziva had been married for seven years now and were still going strong. They had their fights and both had stormed out in the middle of the night before, but they always worked it out. Their children were growing to be model citizens and they grew prouder every day.

The DiNozzo children were growing before the eyes of their parents. The house was beginning to feel empty already.

Marley had graduated a year early and was attending Stamford on a full scholarship. While she still played basketball it was on a student rec league. She had given up her athletic dreams to pursue a career as a special education teacher.

Charley was going into his Junior year and already talking about flying from the nest. He played saxophone in the Marching Band and Guitar in a garage band that had, had a few major gigs but mainly played for free at birthday parties and school events. He was wanting to pursue a career in music but knew that was not promising. So he was looking to study to be a pediatric psychiatrist.

Little Lily was not so little anymore. She had just turned ten and was already becoming a young woman. She was more feminine than her sister and danced in an elite troupe. Like all little girls she want to be a ballerina but with her grades she could do anything. Naturally Tony and Ziva were very proud of their children but it was still hard to watch them grow so fast. Especially the twins.

* * *

Ziva let out a small sob as she tossed two identical t-ball uniforms into the laundry basket. It seemed like just yesterday her twins were tiny, premature newborns. Now they were a week away from five and Ziva was filling out registrations for kindergarten. They still seemed so small and babyish, especially Elijah. The twin who had always struggled more. He had been smaller in the womb and sicker after birth. Now he was the one who carried the effects of his premature birth. He suffered from Asthma and Cerebral Palsy. Mercifully both diagnosis' were not as serious as they could be. His asthma was moderate but as long as he took his inhaler he got along just fine. His Cerebral Palsy was very mild as far as that disorder went. He walked with the aid of two crutches, had difficulties with speech but could communicate just fine, he also had visual impairments that required a thick pair of glasses. He had his struggles but he was a happy boy.

His twin AJ was the eternally protective older brother. He was known for getting into scraps on the playground if kids picked on Elijah or even left him out. AJ was two heads taller than his brother and extremely athletic. He was smart and gentle so long as you left his beloved Two Brother alone. Both twins were miniature Tony's.

Ziva loved her twins, she just wished they would slow down. Especially since they were her last babies. Tony and her had tried for two years to have more children after the twins. Including two rounds of IVF. One failed and one that ended in pregnancy but the fetus stopped developing at six weeks. They had contemplated adoption but knew they were too old to get a baby and that is what they wanted a baby. They knew it was cold but they just wanted a baby.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked, leaning against the wall in his black jeans and bright red button down top.

"Just a little emotional. Tony and I are registering the twins for kindergarten and seeing the T-Ball uniforms just got to me." Ziva explained.

"They are growing up fast." Charlie commented.

"I can't handle it." Ziva sniffed.

"They will always be your babies and you already have a grandson and one more on the way from what I hear." Charlie commented.

"You better be referring to Marley's stepson and her baby." Ziva hissed.

"Ziva I'm gay, remember?" Charlie reminded.

"Oh yeah gay no babies." Ziva sniffed.

"Not until I am married or at least committed." Charlie reminded.

* * *

For a long time Tony just sat in the car trying to process everything. They had known for a while that Gibbs was sick, but he had been doing so well. He had even been declared No Evidence of Disease a few months prior. His last scans had shown that the cancer had come back with a vengeance and spread to his lungs and brain. He was still weak from the last battle and chemo would just be an extension. He was tired and ready to be reunited with his family. Still knowing that he would be gone forever, hurt Tony beyond words. Especially being so close to the last loss. Ducky had died just five months earlier, natural causes. Everybody thought Jethro would die then but he managed to fight a little longer. After some time he headed inside and found Ziva sitting on the floor of the laundry room.

"Z?" Tony called.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"Is Charlie available to watch Lily and the twins tonight?" Tony asked.

"He is free but Lily is playing at Claire's house. Why do you ask?" Ziva questioned.

"I just got a call from Jimmy. Gibbs found out the cancer was back last month. He's fading fast. Jimmy said, the nurse told him it would probably happen tonight. I have to see him." Tony explained.

"Yes of course, I will leave some money for Charlie to order out and we will go." Ziva replied.

* * *

Jethro's house had changed greatly over the past five years. Tony did not think it was possible for his boss to have less stuff. Now all that remained was a hospital bed, medical equipment, and a belongings of Shannon and Kelly. The former agent was bound to the bed by an oxygen tank and a series of tubes and wires. Tony slowly approached the bed and placed his hand on his former boss' arm. Ziva followed behind and placed her hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Tony, Ziva I want you to have something." Gibbs announced.

"No we don't need anything." Tony insisted.

"Ducky left me a few thousand. It was supposed to be for me but I am too sick to get anything out of it. Bills are paid nothing is left. I want you to have it." Gibbs explained.

"No that isn't fair." Ziva replied.

"I want you to do IVF. I want you to have another baby. This is just enough for a round or two. Please it is my dying wish." Gibbs begged.

* * *

One month later Tony and Ziva sat in the office of their fertility doctor. Gibbs had passed just an hour after giving the money. Tony and Ziva had tried to give the money to the others. Especially Jimmy who had nursed Gibbs through his cancer battle, but they all turned it down. Everybody wanted the same thing. Tony and Ziva had to admit they wouldn't mind doing another round of IVF but it left no promises. Given their ages and a few other factors. They may not even be candidates do do another round or two. They had barely squeaked by on the last attempt.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, after reviewing your test results. I have to tell you that you are not candidates for IVF." Dr. Cortes explained.

"Why not?" Ziva asked.

"Because you are already pregnant." Dr. Cortes replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the DiNozzo's get their baby girl or will it be another boy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Growing Family Again

The DiNozzo's were in shock to say the least. Even after Dr. Cortes referred them to a obstetrician and they picked up the home pregnancy tests at the drug store. Even after thirteen different tests sticks from five different brands came back positive. They still were in shock and sure it was wrong. Hell even after the blood test confirmed the pregnancy. They still had their doubts. It was not until they saw the tiny dots on the ultrasound screen and heard two strong heart beats. That they truly believed this was real but then a new shock set in. Even seeing the monitor and hearing the familiar beat, they still refused to believe.

"How does everything look?" Tony asked.

"Is it correct that you two have a set of twins at home?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Yes five year old boys." Ziva replied.

"And do twins run in either of your families?" Dr. Harris asked.

"My dad had a few in his family and there are a bunch on my mom's side." Tony explained.

"My mom had a set of twin sisters and their were a few others." Ziva added.

"Well congratulations another set is on the way. Everything looks great and you are about five weeks along." Dr. Harris explained.

* * *

The news hit the DiNozzo's like a ton of bricks. They were excited about the new pregnancy but were also terrified. For one thing they were not sure they could handle another set of twins, but the greatest concern. Ziva was in her forties now and old to be pregnant. If this pregnancy ended badly, there would be no second chances. That would be it, the deaths of their last children. For that reason they did not tell anyone even the children until they hit twelve weeks. At that point it was only family and close friends. There were tests to be run and even then there were no promises. The DiNozzo's tried to hide their fear in caring for their older children and awaiting the growth of Marley's family.

* * *

Marley waddled through the baby section of Target. She could not believe that she was only seven months along. She just knew that she did not want to give birth until she was in the ninth month. There were the risks but stuff could go wrong at any stage. Mainly she just was not ready for this baby. Most people were not ready for a baby at eighteen but Marley's circumstances were different. She did not let a kiss go too far or believe some wives tale about sex. She had wanted a baby and she was already step-mom to a two year old with down syndrome and now adoptive mother to an eleven year old and an almost six year old. She never imagined her life this way. Married to Logan of all people but they had fallen in love in high school. Logan fell hard into his bad habits. By tenth grade he was in a group home for at risk boys and shortly after got his girlfriend pregnant. Logan tried to get his act together after that but still had his slip-ups and was going to be a weekend, fun trips dad. Then testing show possible down syndrome. The diagnosis was confirmed but Logan and Tabby held on hope it was a false positive. Cooper was born at thirty eight weeks, with downs. Tabby disappeared as soon as the diagnosis was confirmed after birth. Leaving Logan alone, Marley took pity on him and ended up helping him out. Soon after they fell in love. Logan had changed completely. Logan grew even more when Gibbs was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and given limited hope of survival. They stepped up to raise Alyssa and Jack while Gibbs had his treatments. When the cancer returned they gladly adopted the two. Even though they already had two children. Marley's pregnancy to everybody's shock was planned. At a physical for basketball just before her Senior year, Marley was diagnosed with premature menopause. Marley debated freezing her eggs and by the time she decided she only had eight eggs to work with. She had one failed round of IVF and then this one. Literally her only egg had given her a little boy. Her life was no where near where she saw it but she was happy.

"Alyssa called, she has to get to tap class. Mrs. Jones is sitting with Jack and Cooper. Your dad drove her." Logan explained.

"We should get going." Marley replied, tossing a blue onsie into the cart.

* * *

The DiNozzo family gathered inside the tiny ultrasound room; Ziva was on the table with Tony by her side. Marley was sitting in the metal chair against the wall. She had just had a C-Section the week before. Welcoming her first and only natural child, a healthy and perfect little boy by the name of Levi. Charlie leaned against the wall. He had just been accepted into a summer program for budding psychiatrists. Lily leaned against the desk. She had just won first prize in a dance competition. AJ and Elijah sat together in the other chair. AJ had just made honor roll and Elijah had just been bumped down to speech therapy one day a week and physical and occupational therapies two days a week. He could have made honor roll but had a C in behavior for talking and making rude noises during the lessons. He was Tony's son after all. Today was the day of the anatomy scan but the DiNozzo's still could not decided if they wanted to know. This would be the last pregnancy and they just wanted to focus on the moments. Still they decided to go around an guess the gender. Tony would record it and they would replay it after the delivery. Whoever guessed right would win a special prize.

"Alright let's place our bets." Tony announced cuing up his phone camera.

"I think it's two girls. I got two boys last time." Ziva said.

"I am with Ziva I think girls" Marley guessed.

"Two boys" Charlie guessed.

"Please let them be two girls." Lily begged.

"Brothers! More brothers!" AJ cried.

"Brother and sister" Elijah guessed.

"Very good guesses. As for me I am going with two boys. I make twin boys." Tony finished.

* * *

The DiNozzo's opted to wait to learn the gender. Though the doctor did write it down for them and put it into a sealed envelope. That way they could know if they changed their minds. They managed to keep the genders a secret. Even though Tony almost broke about once a week. Now they were at thirty five weeks and Ziva was in labor. This pregnancy had been easier than the last one. Ziva wasn't sure if it was because she had experienced before or if these twins were just easier. Whatever the case she was just glad that everybody was healthy and she had made it to the final month. Ziva was in active labor and the babies would be born any minute. This time Charlie and Lily were present along with Marley, Logan was in the waiting room entertaining AJ and Elijah. Soon the time came to push and the children were sent out into the hall. Five minutes of pushing and the first baby came out. Before anybody had time to react, baby number two was roaring out. The babies were dried off, weighed, and checked out, before being returned to the DiNozzo's arms. Both babies were healthy. Baby A weighed six pounds even and baby B weighed five pounds nine ounces. Baby A had hair like Ziva and Baby B had hair like Tony's. The family was now gathered in Ziva's room, waiting for the big update.

"I would first like to congratulate Elijah on being the only one to properly guess the twins genders. We are proud parents of a boy and a girl." Tony announced.

"Baby A is a baby boy and Baby B is a girl." Ziva explained.

"We have decided to name our girl Tali Angela. After Ziva's sister and Tony's first daughter." Tony explained.

"As for our newest son. We have decided to continue our tradition. AJ and Elijah can name their newest brother." Ziva explained.

"It cannot be named brother or AJ or Elijah Junior." Tony explained.

"Thomas" Elijah replied.

"Thomas? I like that." Ziva agreed.

"Gabriel like our class bunny. It's OK cause the bunny's in heaven. So we won't get confused. So Gabriel." AJ insisted.

"Thomas Gabriel DiNozzo it is. We just have to agree to never tell him that he is named after a cartoon train and a dead rabbit." Ziva replied.

* * *

Four years later the DiNozzo's were walking down the sidewalk towards the pre-school. Tali and Tommy skipped between them. Tali wore a red dress and blue leggings, her black hair was cut to just below her chin. Tommy were a green button down shirt and khaki slacks. Across town Tali was starting her first day of high school. At the elementary school down the road, Marley was teaching the upper grade special needs class. Cooper was in her class, Levi was going to school with the twins, and adopted baby Mary was home with her father. AJ and Elijah, attended the school where Marley worked both were in the advanced level class. Out in Arizona Charlie was studying to be a psychiatrist and playing in a relatively successful local band. Tony and Ziva wiped away tears as their last babies ran into their classroom. The twins turned and waved goodbye to their parents.

"Goodbye Abba and Ima!" Tali cried.

"School is gonna be fun!" Tommy cried, repeating what he had heard all week.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the twists? Final chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Always Together

The funeral was unbearably sad. All funerals carried a degree of sadness but this one was particularly painful. Even though the person being laid to rest was old and had been sick for a long time, and more importantly had lived a wonderful life. Still the entire room was filled with broken hearts and there was not a dry eye in the house. The man's children, children in law, and grandchildren filled the first two rows of both sides of the church. His wife sat in the outer aisle, in her wheelchair. She like her husband had been in failing health for sometime and now with the love of her life gone. Everybody knew that her time would soon be up as well. She raised a tissue to her eye and wiped away a flood of tears. The minister ended the service and the deceased man's eldest daughter took her mother's wheelchair and pushed her out of the church.

"I miss him too." Marley told Ziva.

"Tony" Ziva replied weakly.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo had been diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis shortly after his youngest children had started kindergarten. He had been lucky that his symptoms were very mild when the disease was diagnosed and he was a prime candidate for a clinical trial. For years he had remained in great health and people were shocked to learn he was sick. Then just after the younger twins started college he caught pneumonia and he suffered a major decline. Still he managed to fight his way back and be present for all the families major moments. His health remained as good as to be expected for another ten years. Before his symptoms really started making themselves known and he battled pneumonia five times in one year. He had spent his last two years in a nursing home due to his wife's own health declining and his only local child dealing with the pain of a stillbirth and then an unexpected and draining pregnancy. His last clear memory was the birth of his newest granddaughter. Despite having been sick for months straight and being dependent on a ventilator. He was present for the birth and held baby Antonia in his arms. He died four days later with his entire family by his side.

* * *

Ziva had broken her hip two yearsc before and despite the best efforts of her doctors and physical therapist. She never recovered from it. While still in rehab. She suffered a major heart attack, that very nearly took her life and left her heart permanently damaged. As a result she was not a candidate for a hip replacement. Her heart was too weak and no doctor was willing to take a chance for a woman pushing eighty. Her children were outraged at first until the circumstances were clearly explained to them. With both Tony and Ziva in wheelchairs and none of the children able to provide the care they needed. They were placed in a nursing home. It was a nice place and both were happy there. Until Tony's body started to fail and Ziva knew her life was about to be shattered. Then they could be in the happiest place on Earth and still be miserable.

* * *

Marley and Logan adopted four more children. Making them a family of ten. Three of the children were older and troubled like Logan had been. The fourth was a baby and the biological sister of one of the girl they had adopted the year before. Logan was software designer and Marley was a respected special education teacher. They had lived in New Jersey where Marley taught at a special needs school in an at risk community.

* * *

Charlie was a well known pediatric psychologist who had published several articles about PTSD in children. He was married to a man named Joe and they had four children together. Two adopted and two born via gestational surrogate. They resided in Arizona and were caring for Joe's parents.

* * *

Lily had toured with prestigious dance troupe in college and for two years afterwords. Before a car accident aggravated an old injury and she could no longer keep up with the demands. She fell into a deep depression and was heading down the road of alcoholism. Until one day she drank herself to alcohol poisoning. She was literally dying in the gutter when a man riding on a motorcycle found her and saved her life. She was taken to the hospital and received treatment for her issues. The man visited her every day in the hospital and on visiting days at the rehab center. Two years later Lily and James were married and Marley received a degree in addiction counseling. Together they were blessed with a set of twins. They lived in New York and due to Lily being on probation for an incident during her rough patch. She could not move out of state without a major challenge.

* * *

AJ struggled with the decision of what to do with his life for a long time. Before finally deciding to go into law. After all he had experienced with Elijah he fought for families affected by disabilities. He met the love of his life in college. She was also the identical twin and her sister had Cerebral Palsy. Get this the sister was married to Elijah. AJ and his wife Diana had a four year old son named Carson and another on the way. They were living in Oregon and Diana was the state Governor.

* * *

Elijah met his wife Daisy in college. They met on the first day at orientation. They bonded over their Cerebral Palsy and both being identical twins. They were friends at first but soon realized they were madly in love. They married straight out of college. Due to Daisy suffering from epilepsy and a few other health complications. Doctors advised that pregnancy would not be safe. They adopted two children who also had Cerebral Palsy. Damion and Ravi were four and nine. Recently Daisy and Diana's older sister Dorothy had agreed to be a surrogate for the couple. She wanted one last pregnancy but her husband did not want five kids. The family resided in Los Angeles. Where Daisy was a comedian and Elijah was an actor. The couple created and starred in a wildly successful show called "Rolling Law" about a wheelchair bound couple who ran a law firm. Shows featuring disabled characters were popular at the moment but this show had darker humor than the other shows. In one episode Elijah's character admitted that in high school and college he would fake seizures to grope girls and in another Daisy's took to faking being pushed out of her wheelchair to get free stuff at stores and restaurants.

* * *

Tomas was the only of the DiNozzo's to live overseas. He went to Australia one summer and fell head over heels for a local girl. She was raising her two sisters after both parents died and for legal reasons could not leave the country. Together they had a set of twins and their third was due at the end of the summer. Kate had just made the cut to be able to fly at her stage of pregnancy.

* * *

Tali had the hardest road of any of the DiNozzo children. She married her high school sweetheart just out of school. They were married only four months when he was killed in a hit and run on campus. She met a seemingly nice guy in her Sophomore year of college and ended up in a two year long cycle of abuse and heartache. She was just about to give up on love when she met Ethan. He was ten years older but her dream guy. They married six months later and two weeks after that they learned they were expecting. Unfortunately this was not a fairy tale ending. Their son was diagnosed with down syndrome. The diagnosis was not a tragedy. The tragedy came when he was found to have a severe and complex heart defect. Tali was forced to deliver at twenty-four weeks to have a chance of seeing her son alive. Unfortunately he had a stroke at or just before birth and was born still. Tali and Ethan both fell into deep depressions and were on the brink of divorce when Tali discovered she was pregnant again. Tali had severe morning sickness and was scared to death. She feared this baby would have the same problems as her brother and be another loss. Mercifully Antonia was born perfect at exactly forty weeks. Tali was managing the grocery store she had been working at since high school but was going to school to be a neonatal nurse.

* * *

Ziva was alone in her dark and empty room at the nursing home. The family had gone out for dinner at Tony's favorite restaurant. They had begged her to come but she said she was not feeling well and just wanted to sleep. Then the children had offered to stay with her and eat at the home but she insisted they enjoyed themselves. "It's what Tony would have wanted." In truth she just did not want them around. They did not deserve to watch both parents die within a week. Ziva had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's three months prior. Her disease was still in the early stages but it was enough to make her miserable. Now she had bone cancer in her bad hip. She had turned down treatment knowing that Tony was dying. In the darkness of her room she held Tony's picture close to her heart, closed her eyes, and willed herself to die.

* * *

"Are you sure there was nothing you could do?" Marley asked.

"We preformed CPR for twenty minutes before the ambulance arrived. They were able to bring her back for a short time but she was DOA at the hospital." Jody explained.

"What do you think caused it?" Charlie asked.

"The preliminary diagnosis is complications from her heart condition." Jody replied.

"Was she alone?" Lily asked.

"I am afraid so." Jody apologized.

"Did she seem peaceful?" AJ asked.

"She had a smile on her face. The first we had seen in a while." Jody explained.

"Why didn't she tell us about the cancer?" Elijah asked.

"In most cases patients will hide a diagnosis. It is done out of fear the family will force them to receive the treatment." Jody explained.

"I have lived out of the country for nine years. Have my siblings indicated they would do something like that?" Thomas asked.

"Not that I have seen. It is just a feat that a lot of patients have. They have heard horror stories and are sure it will be them." Jody explained.

"This is going to sound crazy but I have heard about angels being present at time of death. Is it possible my dad, siblings, and son were there?" Tali asked.

"The man across the hall did complain about a glow around the time of death. Jim is a real complainer. So we thought it was the television or one of her lamps. Now that you mention angels it would not surprise me." Jody explained.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: So Tony and Ziva died at the end but at least they were old. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. For the last time please review.**


End file.
